Stuck in the Game
by A little present from hell
Summary: Amu is a street racer known as Underground Devil and her gang the Red Blazers, enter a competition held by the famous underground corporation Easter for the grand prize: A trip to the Embryo- an island were everyone is dying to go to and stay there for a month. Only one problem: They have to be in pairs with a person of the opposite gender...
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hey guys! Again it's me, trying to write another fanfic. :)**

**Ikuto: Hey kid. – ruffles my hear and I growl at him-**

**Amu: That's what you get for mocking her. Hey Meg-chan. – hugs me and I hug her back with a smile on my face.-**

**Me: Hi Amu! So how've you been doin?**

**Amu: I'm fine. How are you?**

**Ikuto: Don't ignore me!**

**Me: Shut up pervert! You're mean so we'll ignore you. – Me and Amu turn away from him and "hm".**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_And in the black and red Porsche is the living legend The Underground devil! "_ The crowd went wild and loud cheers and whistles were heard to the girl that was walking confidently to her convertable car. She wore a black and red tight leather clothes that hugged her body and showed her perfect curves. Her whole helmet was in names; the names of the people that she outraced. Her long silky pink hair was showing from under the helmet and was flowing gently behind her. No one could see the smirk behind the thing on her head.

She was sure she was going to win. Again.

"_The Underground Devil is a living legend people! Treat her with some respect or you'll have to deal with me!" _The said girl chuckled at her friend's attempt to scare the others off. The blond pig tailed girl was always trying to protect her from everyone and everything. Not that her other friends didn't but only she and three other people knew about her past.

The whole story.

"_She comes from a long line of racing family so the racing is in her veins! Her Black and blood red Porsche is a model LMP1. Parts are hard to find in this country and this little baby's parts come from America! The Porsche car history is long starting from the Porsche 64 coming down to the Porsche Le Mans 2014 Project. I can't wait to see what this baby can do!" _The girl dressed in short shorts in American print and a black and white tank top was talking again about the pinkette's car and that topic would bore anyone to death.

The girl that was in the white Lamborghini pouted. Her Gallardo LP 560-4 Super Trofeo had its engine started and she didn't want to waste any time.

Emine was sure that she would never be able to beat The Underground Devil. The girl was upgrading her car no matter the limits. Her cars were the best there was. Every driver's dream was to meet her and if they die and go to Heaven maybe even drive on of her cars!

In a moment of arrogance she challenged the legend and was now regretting it deeply. The helmet didn't help either.

It was just a matter of time before she signed her name along with the others.

"Utau, I know the history of my car. Maybe because I'm the one who drives it! Count already!" The pinkette yelled to one of her best friends

Utau pouted and the crowd laughed. They knew that the blond was friends with The Underground Devil but didn't say anything about her identity. Her best friend always wore her helmet when out in front of people and showed her face only to her closest people.

No one knew who she really was. All they knew was that she came from a race family.

"On your tracks…" Utau started counting and The under ground Devil and Emine sat in their cars, stepping on the gas pedal.

"Get set…" Only one thing left.

"GO!" There was a horn and the tires on both cars rubbed against the cold cemented road before they dashed towards the turn. They would turn around after driving for about 300 meters and whoever arrives first, wins the loser's car.

The pinkette was already out speeding Emine's Lamborghini and easily doing the sudden turns and bumpy parts of the road. The turn was a stop sign and when turning the wheel, the black and red Porsche was already on her way back while Emine was still trying to get through the turns and bumps.

The black haired girl cursed. Of course. Why did she even think that she could beat The Underground Devil? Did she believe in a miracle that would help her?

The track was at its end. The pinkette smirked again under her helmet when she passed the black and white finish line and Utau raised a Black and red flag.

"_The winner is… The UNDERGROUND DEVIIIL!" _She screamed through the speaker.

The crowd went wild with cheers and congrats to the Porsche, which stopped for just enough room for the coming Lamborghini to stop.

The drivers got out of the car and Emine went to the winner.

"Congratulations. You won my baby. Here are the keys." She mumbled and got her car keys from her pocket. Her hand was shaking but she gave them. Her pride wouldn't allow her to cry in front of anybody.

She lost fair and square.

She was handed a white marker to write her name on the black helmet.

"Aren't you gonna take it off?" She asked surprised that the pinkette was still wearing it. The girl just shook her head and Emine raised her shoulders. Doesn't matter anyway. She still lost.

Signing her name she gave one last smile to the winner.

"You better treat my baby well." She joked and went to her friends, who were cheering for her.

Utau didn't miss the chance to grab her friends hand and dragged her in the car and took off.

She rode her own car while the pinkette drove her black and red Porsche. Before leaving they called someone to take care of the car they won.

When they got to their base, Utau parked quickly somewhere and jumped out of the car to give the other driver a big bear hug.

"Utau… can't … breat…" Was herd and laughing Utau released her.

"Amu, you know how much I love you…" She trailed off and stuck her tongue to Amu. The pinkette smirked while taking off her helmet.

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean that you can park wherever you want. Find a decent spot please." She reminded Utau, who in return pouted.

"What's the use having a whole building and parking lot, when you can't park wherever you want?" She raised her brow.

"At least park it in the garage…" Amu trailed off and was about to say something else when the white Lamborghini she won parked in front of them. A small girl with long honey brown hair and eyes the same color stopped and tapped her foot against the two other girls.

"At least call me sooner." She scolded Amu and the Underground Devil sweat dropped.

"Sorry Rima." Was all she said before Rima hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Rima." Amu patted the small girl's head. Out of the blue jumped a brown haired girl with small pig tails and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Amu-hii, hath was shoo gweat!" She complimented Amu and they hugged while Rima and Utau sweat dropped.

"Yaya at least put down the candy to talk okay?" Asked Utau in a quiet voice, trying to calm down the energetic girl who was bouncing and jumping while running around them. She took the advice with an eager nod and another girl walked out of the tall building. She had long purple hair eyes the same as Rima's ran and hugged Amu.

"Congats." She said with a smile and Amu returned the gesture.

"Thanks Nadeshiko." They all laughed and Nadeshiko informed Amu that Yukari-san wants to see her. They parked the cars in the huge garage underneath the five stories high building.

"Amu, one day you aren't going to have a place for them all." Joked Nadeshiko and the group laughed while Rima smiled.

"Now come on and let's see what Yukari wants." Offered Amu and they nodded. She turned off the lights but not before taking a look at the car parked away from the rest trophies and stared at it before being called by Rima.

She turned her back on the garage thinking about that car.

Her dear father's car.

**Me:** **Okay, so what do you think? :)**

**Ikuto: I think it sucks. There's no me in it. – Got whacked behind the head by Amu – Amu-koi why did you do that. – Stares with puppy dog eyes- **

**Amu: First off I'm not your Amu-koi and second: This is her second story give her a brake besides school's starting.**

**Ikuto: Fine, fine but next time I'll be in right?**

**Me: (mumbles) why didn't I write a Tadamu?**

**Ikuto: Because you hate tadagay!**

**Me: Oh yeah right! I forgot it while you were blabbering…**

**Ikuto: Why you little… - Starts to chase me around while I laugh and he gets more irritated.**

**Amu: *sweat drop* R&R please and tell A little present from hell what do you think.**

**Me: Yeah, By the way I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING only the plot. I'm saying it now and only now cuz there's no point in writing it every chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikuto: I have to be in this one!**

**Me: Only your name * smirks***

**Amu: Come on stop fighting.**

**Ikuto: Okay Amu-koi. For you anything. – Kisses Amu on the cheek and Amu turns bright red.-**

**Amu: P-P-Pervert!**

**Me: Get a room people… -Glares daggers at Ikuto and her glares back while hugging protectively Amu, who again (… '-.-) turns bright red.**

**On with the story…**

**Amu's POV**

God, these clothes are to sight…I ran into my room and got dressed in my black and red jacket with three pins of a heart, spade and clover, a red t shirt and over it a white loosen shirt, my red and black skirt, my red arm warmers, and black boots with little belts on them.

And don't forget my black and white hat with a red X.

My room was simple. Only red, black and white things in it. The walls were covered in posters of different rock, punk and metal groups, the floor a little messy because of my clothes; my desk was full with articles about "The Underground Devil" and how the police couldn't catch her.

Please, like I would ever let them catch me. Tonight we were lucky that there were no cops.

Let's just say that my junk was all over my room for short…

I walked out of my room to find the girls watching a horror. They were dressed differently than when we were back at the garage. Rima was wearing a gray jacket over an olive colored shirt with a belt, short black jeans, her light green arm warmers and black boots. She was wearing the green heart pendant, which I got her for Christmas and a camouflage hat visor on her head.

Yaya was wearing the same thing as me but her jacket and warmers were dark blue, she had a black scarf around her neck and her pig tails were tied with dark blue ribbons.

Utau came from her room and plopped on the couch. She was a fan of horror movies and often scared Yaya and Rima until they start chasing her around the floors. They take this kind of joke very seriously.

Utau was wearing a light short black, white and pink dress that was strapped on her right shoulder and had a thin sparkling silver belt on her waist.

"Hey Amu, come and look at these documents. Yukari-san wants you to come and help her." Nadeshiko yelled at me from another room. I sighed deeply and walked to that direction.

I look after the documents and legal stuff for this building.

Okay, I'll start from the beginning ok?

HI, I'm Hinamori Amu, the legendary "Underground Devil". MY father is The Tsumugu Hinamori.

The fastest Underground racer in the world.

Or at least he was… My dear father was hit by another "racer". I don't even want to think of him! A low life, a cheater!

He disgusts me.

That cheater bumped him and he crashed in one of the sharp turns.

He flew right through the guardrail and fell down a cliff. The track they were racing goes up a hill and then makes a sharp turn.

On that same turn that bastard bumped his car and my father went out the tracks.

I was eleven then.

For me, my father was my hero.

He would talk to me for hours about cars and I would listen to him in awe. His "job" was the most interesting thing to me. He would explain to me each part of his car and how to fix it if it needs repair or to be replaced. I spent countless hours with him in the garage. We would joke around and he would sometimes quiz me. I always answered right and dad swore that someday I would be an amazing racer.

He swore those words again on the transmitter in his car while falling down that cliff. My father said that he loves me very much and those hours with him had been the best in his life.

I was screaming back to him, tears pouring down my eyes. For a small kid like me back then I was horrified of losing him.

What scared me the most was that his voice was calm. He sounded … relieved.

After a few seconds I could only hear beeping on the radio.

"Dad?! DAD! DAD, ANSWER ME!" I screamed in the radio but nobody answered. That moment I went numb.

Everything crashed for me.

Nothing was left.

My heart was pounding so fast it hurt me. My breathing hitched and everything went black for me.

I woke up in a hospital. In an all white room, where my friends, with their head rested on my bed were sleeping.

I woke them up with my crying.

They immediately hugged me tight, screaming at me about why I almost gave them a heart attack.

I didn't hear a thing.

Their lips were moving but not a single sound was heard.

I didn't want to hear anybody that time. I was uninterested in the real world. I slept a lot and when I was awake I would just stare at the sealing.

Thoughts of my father always appeared in front of me and consumed my mind.

Thoughts of "What if…".

What if he did race that day?

What if I stopped him from getting into the car and he didn't drive so fast?

What if…

Nothing was of any interest in me.

My eyes were dull, and it's like my heart stopped beating.

A puppet that is only moving if she is made to.

Utau would literally put the food in my mouth, Rima would watch over me if I go and cut myself with a razor and Yaya and Nadeshiko would take me out on walks.

The razor part, yeah. I cut myself. I cut myself for about three years.

But I stopped after my friends found out. They shouted like hell. I nearly got deaf.

My dad was the only one who understood me. He was always by my side.

And a scum bag took him away from me for what?! A shiny piece of metal.

"Amu…?" Nadeshiko brought me back to the present.

I realized that I was staring a wall and turned to smile sheepishly to my purple haired friend.

"I'm fine. Now, where are those papers?"

I avoided her gaze and got in my and Yukari's office.

We shared one so the whole paperwork thingies were in one place. I opened the door.

The same gray and black furniture and walls. I know what you're thinking: Too much black…

Well, I like the color so you don't really have a saying in the matter…

Besides Yukari changes the furniture every month. Don't ask me, I don't know why.

There were two desks against each other across the room and all the stationery supplies placed neatly beside them. If I could say, the left and right side were identical. What's on the right side, the left has it.

Yukari was sitting on her chair on the right side of the room and her worried expression meant bad news.

In front of her was a huge pile of documents and I even saw a competition slip.

"Amu, come in please. We need to talk." Yep, definitely bad news.

I stood in front of our manager's desk. She's taken that position ever since we started this whole gang thing. Yukari was the only one to believe in us when we started an all girl racing gang.

We … stole… some cars and won our first races. From then on everything went up for us and we would always beat our opponents.

"I have some very disturbing news for you." She said quietly.

Now, I was worried. She never talked quietly unless it was really bad. What could it possibly be?

She covered her face in her hands and sighed deeply.

"Well?"

The silence was killing me. Say something dammit!

She put a card in front of me and flipped it.

It was a black card with an X egg in the middle. Under it with white print letters was written "Red Blazer- chosen."

I looked back at Yukari.

Then at the card.

Then back to Yukari.

I grabbed it in my hands and ripped it into to.

"NO!" I flat out refused.

No way.

Not anymore.

Never again.

"We have to." She whispered. Behind her glasses a pair of blue piercing eyes were looking at me with concern.

Fear crept its way into my conscience and I started shaking.

"No. Never. Take it back!" I raised my voice. I refuse to go through this again. I can't risk everything I have, again!

"It was in front of the door when I got here." She said and looked away.

"Then we won't go! I'm not going!"

"Amu, we have to! We don't have another choice!" Yukari's voice cracked. She knew what I felt and it was killing her. My bottom lip started trembling.

My breathing became shaky and I backed away as far as my desk allowed it.

Yaya, Utau, Rima and Nadeshiko opened the door and their head popped in.

"What's going on? You're even louder that the screaming woman on TV." Rima stated with a bored expression.

"If you come in now, this will be decided even if we don't want to." I answered and lowered my head till my bangs were covering my eyes.

They walked in and closed the door behind them.

Yukari threw them the card and Yaya caught it.

Everybody starred at the small rectangle.

Their eyes widened.

"NO!" Every one of them screamed.

Yukari hiccuped and we only now saw that she was crying.

I felt sorry for her.

She was a close friend to my father and took his death very seriously. She then stuck up for me and my gang. Everyday, seeing me racing, her heart jumps out. She always worries about me and I consider her a mother.

My real mother… I don't want to even think about her.

"Listen, they know you're rich enough to afford it Amu. Your father left you everything in his will. Well, almost everything but that's not the point. I guess they want to attract more new people in that thing they call a race…" She spat the words with venom and all the girls (except me) shivered. They have never heard her talking like that.

Yeah, my father was rich. He was the only son of a big car constructing company and that's how he knew some tricks. He used them only in desperate times but that's another topic.

After my grandfather died, my father became busier and didn't have time to look after his cars. That's where I come in. He trusted me completely and soon the garage became my territory.

He came to check up on me while I was working at his babies.

Yes, babies.

He called them that and his only reasons for worrying were me of course or if some of them brakes down.

"We aren't doing that!" Rima yelled. Everyone in the room looked at her startled.

She NEVER yelled.

Always that bored tone and stiff posture.

The only other time she yelled was at me in the hospital.

"Why now? Why us?" I asked quietly. Nobody asked me if I wanted to go.

"I don't know Amu. I … don't know." Yukari started sobbing. Yaya immediately went by her side and pat her on her back.

"There's one more thing they ask from us." She said while sulking. The girls looked at her in shock but I didn't raise my gaze. What's the use? What more could they take away from me?

"They want you to partner up with someone in the opposite gender."

And my whole life went down the drain.

Are you kidding me?!

A partner?!

For what, so they can kill us both?

"Who?" I was the only one to break the heavy silence in the room.

Yaya and Nadeshiko were comforting Yukari while Rima and Utau were just starring at me.

I bet they wonder if I want to kill myself right now before they do.

Yeah, they are probably right.

I do.

"They have their own team which they want us to partner up with. I got a call from their manager Nikaido but ignored it. I wanted you to know first before we start the negotiations.

"Who's the team?" Utau asked in an irritated tone. Oh, yeah. She was mad and if we let her off her leash, hell will break loose.

I only wanted it to be one of their weak teams. Like… the X gang. They were pretty slow.

But the only one team I don't want to be with is…

"The Blue Knights."

"What?!" We screamed, all of us with shocked expressions. Yaya even dropped her lollypop on the carpet.

"In a million years NO!" I flat out refused.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi?!

NO way!

Not until pigs fly!

He's the most disgusting person I've ever heard. He's a total playboy and everyday I see news articles about him being with a different girl each day. He's a cocky, self-centered, egoistic, heartless bastard who thinks he owns the word just because he's in Easter. No way am I going to even consider sitting next to him!

"Yaya doesn't want to!"

"As far as I care they can just go and die in a hole."

"No way!"

"I don't like this."

All of these responses were heard in the office and I smiled at my friends.

"We have to." I said bitterly and they all turned their gaze at me. I smiled but there wasn't any emotion in that gesture.

"The last time someone refused, he "accidentally" got hit by a car on his way home."

**Utau's POV**

Those cold hearted bastard!

How dare they even show themselves in front of Amu's door?!

They almost got her killed, took away her most precious thing and now they have the nerve to force them into their sick twisted games?!

Do they have any idea how much our Amu suffered because of them?

"The last time someone refused, he "accidentally" got hit by a car on his way home."

Oh Amu…

She was talking about that time when… No. It's not my story to tell.

"It's written to meet them tomorrow at their base." Yukari managed to say between sobs. The Blue Knights base was a two stories high building with a big garage underground that they used as their own workshop.

Ours is bigger of course.

**Rima's POV**

I was trying hard not to burst.

How could someone be so stupid?!

So much pain. Amu suffered long enough and it killed me little by little seeing her dull eyes and sliced wrists.

And they dared to try and kill her?!

**Yaya's POV**

Yaya doesn't like this one bit! Amu-chii has the right not to go to that … despicable place.

**Nadeshiko's POV**

I just hope that they will leave Amu-chan alone after we talk to those boys. It was painful to see Amu's expression right now…

**Normal POV**

Everyone decided that it was for the best to stop talking about this and just go and meet them tomorrow. At dinner everyone tried to be cheerful and lift Amu's spirits up but she wasn't paying attention to them. The Soft blue wall was the most interesting thing for her now.

Usually they would watch an action movie after every win but they all went straight in their rooms, took a quick shower, washing the stress for today off and lay in their beds.

The only thought in their heads was how were they gonna handle all this.

**Me: End of chappie 2 :]**

**Ikuto: Really? You made me a playboy? … -sighs-**

**Amu: Yeah, I don't see a difference…**

**Ikuto: Really Amu-koi ~ … - tries to hug Amu while she struggles-**

**Amu: Stop it you p-pervert!**

**Ikuto: See, you're blushing Amu-koi …~**

**Me: -.-' … Anyways tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ikuto: YES! I'm in this chapter!**

**Me:- smirks- Yeah, you are…**

**Amu: - smirks identically to me and Ikuto shivers- yeah…**

**Chapter 3**

**Amu's POV**

"Come on my little sparrow!" Chirped my father and we walked to his black Mercedes. I looked around shocked. This was the place where my father was "accidentally" hit by a black truck.

"Amu-chan. What's wrong?" HE asked me with a smile. I was just starring at him with disbelieve. He was alive!

My father was alive!

He was smiling at me from the driver's seat when I noticed the black truck speeding toward our Mercedes.

"Dad, get out!" I tried to scream but not a single sound escaped my lips. I was mute.

A red sticky liquid came down my father's forehead, down his nose until it covered his whole face.

And he was still smiling.

"Amu."

The truck continued to race towards us.

"Amu!"

I started to scream at my father to move. I desperately wanted him to hear me right now.

MY eyes closed the second our car got hit by the other vehicle.

"AMU!"

I let out a scream as I woke up, covered in cold sweat. Around my bed were Yaya, Rima, Utau and Nadeshiko while Yukari was shaking my shoulders.

"Amu." They all sighed in relief and hugged me, nearly leaving me without a breath.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I tried to convince them but I was really trying calm myself down. The tears I soon discovered that were on my cheeks were soon whipped away as I stood up from the bed.

My legs were shaking, I still couldn't stand but I gave them an assuring smile.

"I'm going to shower. Then we'll have breakfast. What time is the meeting?" I didn't want to spit the last word but I couldn't really control myself fully right now.

"In a few minutes." Utau smirked.

We were going to be late.

Ah, who cares.

They have to be grateful that they'll even get to see us.

Everyone had woken up in a better mood that last night and we were trying not to bring up certain topics.

I went in my black and red bathroom and grabbed the sink before I collapse.

Even though I seemed calm back there, my breathing was shaky and I couldn't feel my legs.

My head lifted so I could see my face.

Stands of bubblegum pink hair, some were dyed black, were surrounding my face.

My skin was pale enough and with this nightmare I looked like a ghost.

Yeah, it a nightmare.

Only a nightmare.

Calm down Amu.

Calm down dammit!

I quickly undressed and got under the shower. I had just enough time to turn on the water before finally my legs giving in and I fell on the tiles under the shower.

Water poured down on me, making my hair wet.

I sat there doing nothing for what I think were thirty minutes before I tested my legs again.

They were of use now…

I brushed my teeth fast and got out of the bathroom, in only a towel.

Putting my clothes from yesterday I frowned.

I'm not going to dress up for those playboys!

Picking up my helmet with names and the special marker I used, I got out of my room and went to the kitchen.

The table was full of all sorts of goodies: pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon and all kinds of jam.

I sat on the nearest stool and started to take a little for everything.

"Amu, slow down, you're gonna get fat and those leather clothes you're always complaining about how they are so tight, won't even fit you anymore!" Utau fake worried and that earned her a punch on the arm. She pouted.

"That wasn't even funny." Rima's voice was heard behind us. She sat on her chair and started eating slowly. Utau sighed.

" If we follow your logic we have to do the bala-balance thingy all day long!" She whined. Rime threw a piece of bacon at her and the blond caught it in her moth and smirked at her attacker, while chewing it.

"No food fights." Yukari walked in and sat on the head of the table. I was on her right side, Utau on her left, Rima beside me, Yaya next to Utau and Nadeshiko next to Rima.

"Hai." We immediately stopped our conversation and continued eating.

The silence was broken only by the stereo we always kept on. The song "Blacklisted me" by Blacklisted me **(Weird I know … o.O) **was playing and all of us were humming to the beat. We played soft song during the morning because we got a lot of complaints, which we would've ignored if it wasn't for Yukari, about how loud the music was.

This is our building and they still complain?

Stupid people.

Even our manager was humming. She liked the music we listened to. That was one of our first topics to talk about actually. The same interest in music brought us close and the rest is in the past.

Chewing, I looked around and when I didn't find something interesting my gaze went to my friends.

They were also wearing what they wore yesterday.

I smirked even if my mouth was full.

We shared the same logic.

Why bothering to dress up fancy?

…

"Time to go." Yukari announced sadly and we put our plates in the washing machine.

**Normal POV**

The girls walked out of their large apartment and went down with the elevator to the garage level.

The lights went on once we walked in.

One half was for our instruments and the other was for our cars.

Well, our cars, my trophies and my dad's car.

Amu looked at the vehicle covered in a grey sheet.

"I'm sorry father." She whispered to the car before getting in her black and red Porsche. Utau got in her new car, the white Lamborghini the pinkette gave to her, Yaya hopped in next to her. Rima was in her favorite Weber F1. Amu smirked as she did the same when their gazes met.

Nadeshiko was in the seat next to her.

Yukari shrugged but got in her Jaguar XJ220.

So Utau, Yukari and Amu are driving.

Fast then.

The honey eyed girl smirked as her foot made contact with the gas pedal.

They got out the garage in a rapid speed and in a matter of seconds were driving away from our building.

Amu smirked and put a CD in her stereo system she installed just three days ago.

The song "Animal I have become" blasted as the volume was cracked up to max.

The car started vibrating.

"Hell yeah!" She could hear Utau's scream as an approval.

Barely, but yes.

She caught up with the black and red Porsche and started grinning while bobbling her head up and down to the rhythm.

Amu laughed and they hit the gas pedal harder, racing till the base.

**Ikuto's POV**

So, I'm finally gonna meat the famous Underground Devil huh?

I smirked.

This girl was interesting. She never showed her face in public and made the ones she beat sign on her helmet.

Racing and winning every time.

Well, we'll see about that.

At first, when Nikaido told me about the whole Easter thing I was deeply surprised.

Teaming up with the famous Red Blazers to win the "grand prize"? I intended to race solo along with my gang mates but orders were orders even though I hated them.

We were currently waiting in the parking lot of our building.

I bet they'll be like "Oh My God! We're your biggest fans! Go out on a date with us please!"

If the leader is cute enough for my standards I'll even consider it…

Suddenly I felt the ground vibrating as three cars speeded towards us.

My eyes widened at the picture in front of me.

A white Lamborghini, a Weber F1 and a Jaguar XJ220 parked in front of us.

As a black and red Porsche stopped inches apart from me.

I was going to back up thinking that she was going to hit me but the car stopped dead on its tracks.

Damn, the driver must be really good to have that strong and effective brakes.

"Oi, move it!" I heard a scream coming from it. I barely heard it as "Been to Hell" by Hollywood Undead was screaming on her stereo.

I could see that beside me Nagi, Kukai, Nikaido and Kairi all had their mouths open.

**Amu's POV**

I smirked under my helmet as I got off my ride. The song was still on and Utau came jumping at the beat that we started dancing a little. Yaya and Rima came along and while Yaya was jumping around Rima was growling at us to stop.

Yukari got out of her car and walked to us.

The song ended with the words "Welcome!" and we all high fived. Except Yukari, Rima and Nadeshiko. They were standing near by and smiling at us.

Utau smirked and I did too.

There was a cough.

We turned our heads with a bored expression like Rima's (trust me, we practiced in the past only to piss Rima off) and our irritated glare was enough to make their manager shaking.

"What?" I grunted at the blue haired one that coughed.

The famous Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

I gotta say he looks hot. That black T-shirt with a white X and the black leather jacket along with the ripped black jeans hugged his body, showing his muscles perfectly.

The good looking playboy that changed girls as often as he changed his shirts.

**Kukai's POV**

I was dead on my spot, speechless.

They were nothing like I imagined them. They weren't the annoying fan girls that surrounded them everyday.

And the music!

What girl would listen to that kind of music?!

**(A/n Shut it Kukai… They're good -.-)**

Then I looked again at the blond pigtailed girl that got out of the white Lamborghini. She was bobbling her head in the beat and I almost drooled.

Damn, she was HOT!

That little dress…

Then I looked at all of their clothes.

The one with the helmet could easily pass as a boy.

That helmet…

"Ikuto!" I turned to him and he only nodded. Seeing him like this I whispered "Dude close your mouth."

"Yeah, you'll catch flies." The one with the helmet said and we could all feel that she was smirking.

The rest of the girl gang did so too.

**Ikuto's POV**

I immediately closed my mouth and smirked. So, she wants to play it cool.

I could act like that as well.

One thing though: She isn't like any of the girls that I have ever met.

She didn't run up to me and hug me, then refusing to let go. She didn't say empty compliments and throw herself on me.

"Why don't you take off that helmet of yours? To see if that pretty face of yours could tell that straight to me.

She stiffened and her hands went up to her helmet. The blond stopped her and they were whispering something. The blond shaking her head every now and then and the tom boy was nodding.

They turned to us and smirked. At least that's what I think the tom boy was doing.

"No can do. I'll get affected by your ugliness. I'm too pretty to die."

Their entire gang started to laugh and the short one smirked and her gaze stopped at Nagi.

"Nade, who's this?" She asked the purple haired girl next to her that looked exactly like Nagihiko. The girl gulped and I glared at the honey brown haired one.

"What's it to you shorty?"

"What's it to you blueberry?" The helmet asked.

I stiffened at that.

Blueberry?!

"What the hell?! Blueberry, really?!" I screamed to her and I think I saw her smirking behind that stupid signed thing.

Then I realized that her goal was to get me out of my cool so my glare softened and my smirk appeared again.

This girl really is interesting.

"He's … He's my brother." The purple haired girl said and the girls gasped. I even heard it from tom boy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" They screamed at the girl and she hid behind a woman with reddish hair and blue yes. She wore glasses like Nikaido al though I doubt that she is uncoordinated as him.

"Girls calm down, there is a reason why she didn't tell you. Give her a chance to explain ok?" She scolded the girls and they huffed.

After that an awkward silence came into order.

I didn't like it so I had to say something.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, leader of The Blue Knights. This is Souma Kukai. Second in command." I pointed to the brown haired guy next to me who smiled.

"Hi I'm Kukai, what's up?" He asked but it saw him staring at the blond. She wasn't impressed because he expression became more bored.

"This is Nagihiko Fujisaki. A racer from my gang and a trustworthy friend." He nodded politely but his gaze was on the short blond that was glaring at him.

"Kairi Sanjo. Our technical specialist. Also a trustworthy friend." He only pushed his glasses up but his eyes were on the jumping girl, who didn't even pay any attention as she was reading the names on the helmet. Shit, there were so many! I didn't know that she was that good.

"I left my first one at home." I guess that tom boy here caught me starring at her helmet. I smirked.

"I would love to see it. Now, this is our manager Nikaido." The said man tried to smile and stepped toward the girls' manager.

Only result he got was his face on our asphalt.

We sweat dropped while the girls were looking at him weirdly.

"I'm Nikaido. The one who called you but you didn't answer." He raised his hand for a handshake but the woman hmed.

"I wasn't obliged to answer so suck it up." She cut him off and turned to her girls.

We raised our brows while Nikaido sulked.

I guess we know where they learn their lines.

The helmet spoke.

"I'm the Underground Devil, leader of Red Blazers." She struck a sarcastic peace sign. Then pointed to the blond girl beside her. "This here is Utau Hoshina- second in command." The girl stuck out her tongue and I saw Kukai drooling. She didn't notice and hugged tom boy.

"Rima Mashiro, a racer of Red Blazers. Don't get on her bad side or you'll regret it. She's a trustworthy friend and gang mate." She introduced the short girl, who just folded her arms and smirked again.

"Yaya Yuiki. Our technical specialist. Also a trustworthy friend." The girl named Yaya jumped and hugged tight miss "helmet".

"Yaya is meeting new people. Al tough Yaya doesn't like the whole meeting thing." She said with a smile and waved at us like we were far away from her. We stared at her while Yukari sweat dropped.

"Our Manager Yukari." The said woman smirked. I was getting tired of their cockiness. If that little helmet here beats me then we'll negotiate.

"I'm not saying a word until we race." Everyone looked at me like I'm an alien.

**Normal POV**

Amu raised her brows.

He wants to race? Fine by her.

"Rima." She called her friend and the short blond smirked and threw her the keys.

Ikuto smirked.

"What's the matter? Using your gang mates' car just because you're not going to keep up to my Bugatti Veyron Fbg par Hermès?" This baby is one of the most expensive cars in the world. We'll see who wins.

"All the cars that we drive are won by her, idiot! She's the one who works even more that Yaya on the cars. She'll –"Rima's mouth was covered by the tom boy.

I was startled by her sudden outburst.

She was the one that won all this? And modified the cars? Who the hell knows that much?!

"Dumbass." The girl said and got in the Weber F1. All of the people on the parking lot laughed and I glared at my gang and manager.

Whose side are they on dammit?!

"You'll race to that turn at the end of the road. It's like … 300 meters? Whoever's first there will be the winner." The girl named Utau smirked and ran to the end of the road.

"You're on blueberry. We'll see whose better." The helmet said and I could feel her smirk as she talked.

That irritated me even more.

"Ready over there?" Utau shouted at the end of the improvised track.

We both screamed yeah and she counted.

"READY! SET! GOOOO!"

And the both of us hit the gas petal.

Damn that girl, I wasn't gonna loose.

**Me: End of chappie 3 :]**

**Ikuto: What the hell?! First: You make me sound like a jerk and second: Amu's so hot… - kisses Amu and she turns beet red.-**

**Amu: D-Dammit Ikuto! S-Stop that! – Ikuto starts cuddling with her as she turns more and more red. Impossible ain't it?-**

**Me: -.- …. Get a room people. Anyways R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo.**

**:]**

**Chapter 4**

**Ikuto's POV**

Everything went like, on slow motion. Both cars sped up and were driving at the middle of the road.

On my wheel was the nitro button but I didn't press it. She can't beat me, so why should I waste it?

I smirked in the mirror.

We were on one level and if I press the button everything ends.

I allowed myself to look at her. She had one hand on the wheel and the other out the window.

She was slouching on the seat as if she was on a calm ride around town dammit!

He I was, stepping the gas pedal nearly breaking it and she hasn't even broken up a sweat!

The helmet turned right to look at me before giving a peace sign.

We were at the end of the so called track and there was a rock that I didn't see on my way.

Bumping into it, it sent me of the track and to prevent from hitting the front of the car I spun the wheel fast se the passenger seat next to me could take the hit.

The car crashed in the wall, after the guardrail.

Everything in the car rocked me along with it. My head hit the wheel and I felt a warm and metal tasting liquid on my left temple, and blood in my mouth.

I was slowly loosing conscience. The smell of leaking gas and fire made me realize that if I didn't get out of the car I am a goner.

But the blood lose was making my mind go in a blur and I couldn't move from the car door that, when hit by the concrete went back towards me and on my legs, trapping them on the pedals.

I didn't try to move.

What was the use?

I was gonna die anyway.

I wasn't going to grow old, I wasn't going to find my true love nor was I going to have children.

The last thing that I sensed was a sweet smell of strawberries as everything went black.

**Amu's POV**

Shit, shit, shit!

He crashed and the front side of the car was in flames, the leaking gas didn't make it any better!

I stopped the car as soon as I saw him crash and ran as fast as I could to the soon to-be blown car. The driver's door wasn't that wrecked so I tried to open it and found the unconscious Tsukiyomi, his head covered in blood.

"Shit, shit! Stay awake dammit! Don't you dare die on me!" I moved his left hand on my shoulder, making him lean on me and huff because of the sudden weight. I was somewhat strong but he was too big and I could barely get him out of the car when I felt two pairs of hands lifting his weight of me.

The new found brother of Nadeshiko and the one named Kukai Lifted him in their arms and ran from the burning vehicle while Utau and … Kairi? Lifted me in the same way and ran.

On their way I heard a sudden explosion and my head moved a little to see Tsukiyomi's car burning down to ashes.

My conscience slowly slipped from me as the last thing I saw was the assuring smile of Utau and Kairi.

**Normal POV**

While Amu was saving Ikuto the boys quickly sprinted toward them, leaving Nikaido handle with the scared girls.

Utau and the boys got at the same time.

"You carry Tsukiyomi while you help me carry A- I mean her!" She pointed to Nagihiko and Kukai first then at Kairi. The boys hesitated for only a second until lifting the barely conscious boy and girl.

They ran back to the girls and Nikaido.

"Is she hurt?" Asked Rima worried. Her eyes were widened and here breathing was shaky.

"Yaya is worried for Amu-chii!"

"I think she's just unconscious but her heart beat is faint and her lungs may have breath too many much smoke." Said Nadeshiko. She was studying for a doctor but right now nothing could face the shock and worry that were messing with her mind, making her forget everything.

"We have to get those two inside. Hoshina, Kairi! The bedroom on the second floor. First door on the right!" Kukai said and before Utau had the chance to scold him for daring to say her name, ran in the building.

She didn't waste any time and carried Amu in and up the stairs before reaching the said bedroom.

It was all white and the bed had fluffy pillows and blankets.

They carefully put Amu down the queen sized bed and went to get a towel and some water to clean the sweat mixed with dirt that covered her arms.

Utau threw every boy out of the room and only the girls were allowed to see Amu. They took off her helmet and her sweaty hair fell on the white pillow.

Her breathing was shallow but deepened when she breathed the clean air in the room.

The girls cleaned her up. Yaya was jumping frantically around, Rima didn't let go of Amu's hand while Nadeshiko was checking if she had any other problems. Yukari was talking outside with Nikaido and the boys, blocking their way. They wanted to see her for two reasons: To see if she was okay and thank her for saving Ikuto and 2- they were really curious to see her face. She hadn't taken off her helmet and none of them had seen her face.

After Utau cleaned her she stood up.

"Come on guys. Let's go out and let he sleep. She has to restore her power." She said and all of them went out of the door, leaving Amu to sleep peacefully.

**Utau's POV**

Oh, Amu!

I hope you get well fast.

We went down the stairs and in a living room. It was wide and it didn't have much difference from ours: A long couch, a big plasma screen with a X-box and games scattered on the carpet under them. There was also a snack bar and a mini fridge.

"You like Hoshina?" Souma asked and smirked my way.

I didn't want to admit it but he was messy brown hair and playful smirk were enough for a girl to fall in love with him for two seconds. Not me.

If he wants me to give him some attention, he'll have to do better.

"I would say modest. We have a simulator in-stored and often play, besides i don't see a DVD player or anything like that. I would easily kick your butt without a problem. " I smirked at his shocked expression and open wide mouth.

Can't think that some girl couldn't beat ya?

Try me...

"YOU'RE ON HOSHINA!" He yelled and everyone could see the small fires in his eyes. Hi stomped to me and stuffed his face in mine. I tried to fight my blush by the sudden intruder in my personal space and to my relief, I won.

"YOU'RE GONNA EAT MY DUST SOUUUMAAA!" I mocked him and his eyes turned to slits.

"Choose one." He motioned to the games on the floor and i thought for a moment. Need for Speed Underground would be perfect...

"NSU." I simply said and his eyes showed confusion. I was starting to get irritated. Who the hell plays games without even knowing their names?!

"Need for Speed moron." Our faces were inches apart as we glared at each other.

"One more step and you'll end up kissing him." Said a passive voice behind us.

Rima had walked in and was staring at us bored.

The both of us quickly backed up, our faces red as a tomato.

"Are we gonna play, or I win automatically?" I tried to hide my blush by looking at the plasma screen. He only nodded before we sat and turned the game on. After picking the cars we started racing.

No way am i going to let that brainless oaf win!

**Rima's POV**

Utau started playing video games in a time like this!

I huffed.

Our Amu is lying injured in a bedroom upstairs because of another unconscious idiot and she's playing!

Really?! Of all good times to pl-

"Hi."

Oh great. Another idiot. This one just happens to be purple haired.

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you about being siblings with Nadeshiko. We just didn't know how to tell you." He said with a smile. I glared at him irritated that he disturbed my thoughts.

"How's ..." He had a hard time trying to find a right word, "... she?"

My glared softened but it was still a glare.

"I don't know. When she wakes up, we'll find out. How's the other idiot?" The last sentence i asked out of politeness. He sighed.

"He's asleep. He got really lucky to have someone to pull him out of the car this time. So, how are you?" My eyes became slits. This time? So he had some sort of a crash before and someone didn't get him out?

Yeah, he is lucky that Amu cares.

She doesn't want to see anybody get hurt in racing.

"What's it to you cross dresser?" I grunted remembering his question. He sweat dropped.

"Cross dresser? Really?" He asked with a sigh.

For some reason i like the way i called him, so that's it. From now on he's cross dresser to me.

**Yukari's POV**

****What's with this Nikaido guy?!

We were walking to his office and on the way he stumbled about four or five times!

Who can be so clumsy?!

"I guess that the negotiations are to be delayed because of obvious reasons." He sighed and his eyes closed. We were currently in his all gray office and h' was sitting behind his desk while I - in front of it.

"Listen, don't get to informal with me. I don't like you. The girls don't like you, it's "obvious" ." I was a quote in the air with my fingers.

"Can't we get along?"

"Can you get us out of this twisted game?"

"... I'm sorry."

"Then no. It's clear that we don't want to be here." I stood up from my seat and out of his office. I wanted to check on Amu.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips.

I guess we aren't going anywhere until she gets conscious.

**At dinner time...**

**Normal POV  
**

****The dinner went pritty good. Except for the fact that no one said a word.

Kukai was glaring at a smirking Utau. Apparently, she beat him. Multiple times.

Nagihiko was trying to please Rima, who wasn't affected by his sweet gestures. In fact she found them quite creepy.

Yaya was licking a lollipop instead of eating dinner and was completely ignoring Kairi, who was trying to persuade her to eat healthy.

Yeah, dinner went great.

They all got their own rooms and after a quick shower, were under the covers. The girls were glad that tomorrow the chance was big for Amu to wake up and they would get out of here.

The only thought in the guys' minds were about the rebell girs they met only today and they have succeeded in stealing their hearts.

**Me: End of chappie 4 :]**

**Ikuto: ... -stares at the script and back at me-  
**

**Amu: - snickers- be grateful. I saved your sorry ass. - We high five while smirking at each other-  
**

**Me: Oh come on Ikuto! Lighten up! There are worse thing that could happen to you. Like... flying of a cliff or if Amu didn't save you you would be grilled or ... Hm... a strange thought: A grilled cat...  
**

**Ikuto: - glares at me with all his might- I really don't like you right now...****  
**

**Amu&Me: We love you too :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo.**

**:]**

**Chapter 5**

**Ikuto's POV**

Oh… my head hurts like hell…

My eyes slowly opened and I was surrounded by midnight blue and black.

Where was I?

I looked around and saw posters of bands and articles about me winning famous races. This was my room.

It took me a minute to realize that.

And another one to remember all the events before everything went black for me.

Helmet.

Race.

Crash.

Strawberries.

The last thing surprised me the most. I don't remember anything about that.

Then there was a knock.

"Hey, dude. You up?" Kukai's head popped from the open space.

I grunted.

"Obviously." Got up, knot knowing that I was… in my birthday suit. Kukai covered his eyes.

"Dude! I don't swing that way!"

I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on to and threw it at him.

He shoot, he scores.

There was a loud OW! Echoing in the house.

The large photo frame hit him squeare in the face and at the end of his face were printed the edges of the frame.

"I was just kidding, man…" the idiot grunted while rubbing his poor nose.

I waked in my bathroom. The black and blue tiles hit my eyes and I blinked.

I wasn't used to the new colors right now.

I turned the shower and stayed there for a good fifteen minutes.

"Do you remember something?" Kukai's voice was heard in the bathroom while I was brushing my teeth.

I thought about his question.

I didn't remember anything, actually.

My mind was in a blur from the blood lose and shock.

"No."

"You're lucky. She was there to save you." I almost choked.

"What?!" I flew out of the bathroom, only a towel covering my lower part.

"Yeah. The Underground Devil jumped out of her car once she saw you and ran to get you out. We were running also but we weren't there in time. If it wasn't for her, you'd be dead." Kukai said a-matter-of-factly.

"I thought she hated me." I mumbled under my nose as I walked to my closet to find something clean to wear.

This was new for me.

Someone to save me without other thoughts and is brave enough to worry about me and not herself.

"We should thank her." By We Kukai meant me and it was clear.

"Yeah. I just… I don't know what happened."I shook my head.

"Come on man. Breakfast is ready. The girls stayed here last night because your savior fell unconscious after getting you out." He got up from my bed and headed to the door. With his hand on the doorknob he turned and grinned to me.

"But that Hoshina is sexy!" Be got out before I threw at him something else.

If they stayed during the night here... That meant that she's here too... If she fell unconscious they have to take her helmet off...

I jumped and started to dress rapidly.

I could finally see her face!

That little girl that was brave enough to stand up to me... And call me a freaking Blueberry!

I got down the stairs and entered the big dining room where on the long table girls were sitting in their ranks on the one side and my boys, also in their ranks, on the other. The only two empty seats were for the leaders.

I sat on the head of the table and stared at the chair against me.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Came from the little blond that asked who was Nagihiko. I think her name was Rima... The said girl glared at me like I did an unforgivable crime.

"What?" I glared back. They all stopped eating and stared at us.

"It's your fault."Said ... Utau? and another glare was added.

"What?! It wasn't Hoshina!" Kukai backed me up.

"Shut the fuck up Souma! HE challenged her, HE crashed, SHE saved him, HE owes HER HIS live." She said emphasizing on the words "he, she his" and "her".

Kukai couldn't say anything but in my mind I thanked him. Even though Hoshina was right, he backed me up.

"Can't we all get along?" Asked Nagihiko and Rima's glare immediately passed on to him.

"Shut it, crossdresser." She snapped at him and he pouted.

"Really, Rima-chan? Crossdresser?" She growled at the "-chan" he added to her name. A brown pig tailed girl started jumping on her seat.

"Yuiki- san, please stop jumping." Kairi scolded her and in return he got a piece of bacon thrown at him.

"Yaya is going to do that every time Kairi says her name like that. Yaya wants Kairi to call her "Yaya"!" She started to whine like a baby and her hands went up and down.

" Then... I propose a food fight!" Kukai suddenly yelled and threw a pancake at Utau. She growled at him and her smirk afterwards made him shiver.

"You asked for it Souma. No way in hell am I gonna lose to you!" She threw her plate at Kukai. It went above the table and on to his favorite shirt. A vein popped on his forehead.

The next thing I knew was that every single person in the room was throwing food at his "hated" one.

Rima's strawberry jam got in Nagihiko's hair, in return she got bacon in hers.

Yaya was bombarding Kairi with ... candy! while he was trying to get under the table.

Yukari's pancakes were already in Nikaido's hair and on his clothes while his toast was flying towards her.

I don't even want to describe Utau and Kukai...

It's scary...

I quickly got out of the room, avoiding all the food that went flying freely everywhere around me. I wanted to see her face!

I started searching on the first floor. There where only two bedrooms. At each one's entrance I took a deep breath to prepare myself before opening the door. My eyes scanned the rooms a few seconds before concluding that she wasn't here, and closed to door. I didn't see a helmet anywhere. In those bedrooms were staying other girls.

There weren't any bedrooms on the third floor.

That's where we keep our most valuable things. In our case- parts of cars. Each one had a special rack to be put on and named.

Those were the most expensive and good parts that you could find. Anywhere.

So... all that's left was the second floor.

The bedrooms were nine.

My, Kukai's, Nagi's , Kairi's , Nikaido's and four four our guests.

So: one empty and one which is occupied by her. My first hit was the empty room. I grunted with frustration. I was looking for that damn girl for at least half an hour and that wasn't the right room!

All that was left was the room right next to mine.

This had to be it.

I took a deep breath, again mentally preparing myself. I meant the view wouldn't be nice right? She hides her face so she's ugly. At least that's what I think. That's my logic.

I knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. Waiting impatiently for a few minutes, I knocked again, this time harder and longer.

Still no damn answer!  
So that means I'm going in.

I felt my curiosity and excitement reaching a new, higher level as I walked in the room. Her clothes were on a chair near by the bed, so she was naked. A smirk crept it's way to my lips/ So, I'll have a little fun when she wakes up.

I was surprised to find that she had bubblegum pink hair. Was it dyed? Or was it ... natural? I shook my head. It can't be. You don't see a pink haired person everyday!

Her figure could be seen under the blanket. A slim stomach and waist. long legs and clearly noticeable chest. When she was in her clothes I couldn't even see it.

I wanted to admire her figure before seeing her face.

I would at least please my eyes a little bit before having to see an ugly face...

She stretched and turned on the bed, her back now facing me and her palms under her face.

Her skin was creamy and a little pale but still beautiful.

It was like it was calling me to kiss it but I fought down and stopped myself.

I walked around the bed to finally get a glimpse of her face.

I was left stunned at the sight in front of me.

Soft shaped face, a cute little nose and pink full lips.

Her eyes were closed. And good thing.

I was in a trance.

Ugly!? Yeah right! She is like a princess.

But why did she hide this beauty behind a helmet all this time?

Why did she hide it from me.

Her eyes suddenly opened and starred right at mine, piercing my soul.

**Me: End of chappie 5**

**Ikuto: At least I'm awake... -mumbles and I pout-  
**

**Me: What!? You don't like it? *sigh* Well, sooory, but you can't change a thing! I'm the writer here. - pulls out tongue-  
**

**Ikuto: Don't you tongue me! And how did you manage to write this chapter when your computer is broken?  
**

**Me: *mumbling all the way* I'm on my mother's computer and since I have to write a whole new chapter i figured that it would be easier that than trying to remember the half of the other chapter in my first story...  
**

**Amu: Come on Ikuto be grateful! She just got back from that stupid thing called school and has been typing like crazy to get this chapter done!  
**

**Ikuto: Fine... But only because you insisted. - smirks at Amu purring while she turns bright red and I sweat drop-  
**

**Me: Should I leave for you two or -  
**

**Amu:NO!  
**

**Ikuto: YES!  
**

**Me: -.-'  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. *peace sign***

**:]**

**Chapter 6**

**Amu's POV**

What was going on? Everywhere I looked was black. What... where?

Where was I?

I don't remember a thing. Only... the crash...

Ikuto... Saving...

Then I remembered the whole thing.

Tsukiyomi crashed, I saved him... Utau. I think she carried me.

But I don't know.

Suddenly I heart muffled screams and laughter.

It was surrounding me. Where is it coming from?

A smell of blueberries came to me.

What the hell?

What's going on.

I felt myself coming back into my body. I was lying on a bed, my hands under my head.

I felt an intense feeling - I was uncomfortable. But about what?

It was like someone was staring at me, wondering if his eyes will bore holes in my head if he starred at me long enough.

I stood there still.

... 2 minutes...

...5 minutes...

Still feeling that stare...

...10 minutes...

Gaaaah, I can't take it anymore!

My eyes opened to meet piercing blue ones.

They stole my breath away.

Those beautiful eyes... The way they sparkle, the way the emotions show in them.

I sensed curiosity and calmness in them... But that was just a shell.

No. The real emotions were bottled up inside. No one can see them. No one except me right now.

Suddenly Ikuto smirked.

"Like what you see? Cuz I definitely approve." His eyes scanned my body under the blanket. Then it hit me like a freezing shower.

I. WAS. NAKED. UNDER. A . FREAKING. THIN!. BLANKET. WITH. THE. BIGGEST. PERVERT. IN. THE. WORD. WATCHING ME!

"Kyaaaaaa!" I screamed and jumped off the bed, my body wrapped securely by the blanket. I ran to what I hoped was a bathroom and I thanked Kami-sama that I was right.

Everything was white and ... well big. How can I explain this?

It was just an ordinary bathroom with the usual: a big shower, a toilet, a round sink with a strange shaped mirror above it.

My hands grabbed the edges of the sink before my legs could let me fall. My reflection in the mirror showed a red as a tomato pink haired girl with her terrible bed hair and in only a blanket.

"Oh great! Not only did he see to much but he saw my face!" I whined to myself. Great! Now that pervert was gonna hit on me. I liked it better when he thought I was ugly!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a deep and husky voice.

"Hey um... I got your clothes and your helmet. The Utau girl had some ones in here incase you wake up and want to wear something different. If you want, open the door a little and I'll slip them, okay?" I was getting more confused after every word. His voice was... serious? Wow, haven't heard that one before. The idea of getting dressed seemed perfect so I unlocked the door and a hand that was holding my clothes, slipped through the small hole.

I quickly grabbed them and scanned through the clothes. Thank god Utau, she always puts the underwear in the middle of the clothing! She got me a short black and red dress on stripes with fake chains, rips and safety pins. This one is my favorite!

I got under the shower. The thought that I have to get in my new clothes, smelling like a fire and ash seemed disgusting to me. The hot water poured down on me and I felt my tensing body relax. I almost choked from the smoke so smelling something clean was a fine thing for me.

After a half an hour or so I got out of the bathroom, FULLY dressed. (Thank you again Utau!)

My helmet on place. I got used to it so without it I fell... exposed...

Tsukiyomi was sitting on the bed and when I walked towards him, he smirked.

"Ow, I wish I didn't bring you clothes..." He trailed of and raised his brows. I vein popped on my fore head. What the hel you prick?!

I raised my fist and smacked him hard on the head. He pouted and rubbed the sore spot.

First he talks calmly and even brings me my clothes... I thought that he is just playing a playboy but... That thought goes out the window with his last smart remark.

"Shut it! And why are you in my room?! And you were watching me for what... 30 minutes?! Are you a stalker or somethin'?! " I yelled at him, trying to be louder than the fight downstairs. Even from the bathroom I could hear Utau's screams of anger and Nikaido's screams for help.

"You were awake? And you didn't stop me?" His annoying smirk came. "I guess you like being watched by me. What? Are you pleased that I took interest in you?" He lowered his head to my level and his nose touched my helmet. At the first words I couldn't hold my blush. Good thing I had a helmet. But... at the last words I felt anger and annoyance. Is he that self-centered to say such idiotic things?!

His head went back and he had a surprised expression. Just now did I hear the low growls. They were coming from me.

"What? Not a thank you for saving your worthless ass? Maybe I shouldn't have saved you then... And then the world would be rid of another stalker and pervert." I knew he could sense the smirk. He just got his mouth to the place where my ear was and purred:

"Why don't you take that helmet off?"

Okay, that did it.

**Ikuto's POV**

The girl didn't budge after some of my remarks and inside I was amazed. She really wasn't like those other girls. She had a spine.

"Why don't you take that helmet off?" I purred where her ear was. She stiffened at the mention of her helmet and I quickly backed up. I could sense her anger. She got her helmet off and I met those breath stealing honey golden eyes. I gulped. With even those eyes she was considered pretty. But ...

Now, with her stupid helmet off she was... she was... stunning. Beautiful. I could say that she was the most amazing girl I've ever my eyes have seen.

And then she ruined it all by her language.

"Listen you perverted hentai baka neko, I didn't come here so you can stalk me and watch me while I sleep. Even after I saved your sorry ass!" She screamed at me.

I couldn't hold the shivers that went down my spine when she yelled at me. Strong voice.

Then we heard laughter.

I didn't realize when the commotion downstairs had stopped and now I was face to face with our gangs. laughing and rolling on the ground while their manager snickered. Nikaido sweat dropped.

"You go A- I mean Devil!" Utau stumbled but managed to say between fits of laughter and giggles. My ears perked out immediately after I heard that she almost said her leader's real name. My smirk appeared again.

"She kicked you right there man!" Kukai joined in. He was on the ground, his hands on his stomach. In a moment I considered thinking him as a football ball.

" Ikuto, she's gotta point. You really were acting like a stalker." Nagi laughed and the short girl beside him smirked.

The Devil had her face hid behind a pillow and her back was facing us. THe boys stopped laughing to admire her figure. I growled at them and they got the point. _"Back off, this one's mine."__  
_

"Come on. Drop the pillow. It's over." I whispered to her and she froze. THe pillow went down slowly, showing her face to my gangmates and manager. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. I got annoyed more and more. Who do they think they are starring at my girl? Then I realised. I just called her MY girl. I have never done that before. I usualy didn't care who was watching and where were my ex-es as long as they give me what I want. What does this girl have so special for me to call her that without even knowing her name...?

_Her eyes..._

_Her face...  
_

_Her body...  
_

_Her attitude...  
_

My mind started to answer the question without even hesitation. Yeah, it was right. But the last thing though... Her attitude was... let's just say spicy.

That girl was getting more interesting to me by the minute and I couldn't stop it. I was loured by her and wanted to stay close to her.

It was getting weird.

"Y-you..." Stuttered Kairi.

"A-are..." Nagi joined in.

"B-Beautiful..." Ended Kukai.

All the girls grunted and the pinkette growled.

"That's the reason. Happy now?" She turned to me with a sarcastic smile. I could see hurt in her eyes. But... why?

"You got what you wanted... " Utau went to the Devil and hugged her.

"Pathetic..."Rima sneered and joined Utau. Yaya just shook her head disappointed and the girls went to the living room and shut it's door under our noses. We heard a lock clicking.

"Dammit!" I glared at the boys and the looked at me apologetically. Thanks a lot you guys! She was here a minute ago and now we can't even see her! I tried to get in but the girls were on the other side and all of us had to push.. No difference. The door was still locked and I could hear light sobs. Was she... crying? But... why?

"I've never seen girls like that before..."Kukai thought out loud. We all nodded in agreement. Nikaido too.

Why didn't she want to show her face?

And why did she get so worked up about it?

More and more questions appeared in my head. This time I was certain.

The girl had a lot of secrets.

And being the noisy cat I am I was goint to know them all.

**Me: End of short chappie 6 ;(**

**Ikuto: Stop with your whining, you'll flood the room with yor tears... - gets whacked on the head by me and growls-  
**

**Me: Shut up Ikuto... -.-  
**

**Amu: Yeah.  
**

**Ikuto: You take her side?! - puppy dog eyed AMu and she started to stutter-  
**

**Amu: Y-yes-s...  
**

**Me: Amu...  
**

**Amu: Y-yes?  
**

**Me: You're weak...  
**

**Amu: - sulks while Ikuto smirkes-  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yo. :]**

**Ikuto: What are you Yo-ing about? And shouldn't you be in school by now? Little girls have to go to school you know. - Smirks but then Amu hits him on the head.  
**

**Amu: Baka! She isn't a little girl and she doesn't have first period today!  
**

**Ikuto: What was that for Amu-koii~?  
**

**Amu: S-Shut it hentai neko! A-And don't call me that!  
**

**Ikuto: Oooh, Amu-koii~... Don't be sooo mean to your Ikuto- koii...  
**

**Amu: U-U-Urusai... - By now she's as red as a tomato and Ikuto is trying to hug her but the only result he gets are many whacks on the head...-  
**

**Me: Ah, I can see the love...  
**

**Ikuto: Thank you.  
**

**Amu: You're doing this on purpose aren't you?...  
**

**Me: Mayyybe...  
**

**Normal POV  
**

While the guys were trying to figure out how to get in the room, on the other side of the door the girls were comforting Amu. Yaya, for the first time wasn't jumping around, Rima had this deathly purple-blackish aura around her and thinking of ways how to dispose the bodies when she's done, Utau was hugging Amu along with Nadeshiko. Yukari had a vein on her forehead and Amu was looking blankly at the floor.

"Amu, don't worry."

"Yeah, everything will be alright. Please, smile." Nadeshiko begged her but no result. The pinkette just shook her head and put on her helmet.

"You IDIOTS! How could you do that to A-" Utau screamed on their side of the door and when she got to the name Rima quickly put her small hand on her mouth so she wouldn't blabber out. Since the door had a dim glass part they could see how the guys were on the door, trying to get in.

"We didn't do a thing!" Protested Souma and Utau growled. Everyone heard the gulp that Kukai did.

"Can we at least come in? I'm sure we have an explanation." Of course, Nagihiko's calm voice soothed everyone. Everyone except the little blond fire ball Rima.

"Shut the eff up crossdresser! Everyone saw you gawking at The Devil! You and your perverted gang can stay the hell away from us! As far as I know you all can just go crawl in a hole and die there!" There was complete silence. The girls were shocked. Rima NEVER looses her cool. If she does... Kami-sama help us all.

Even Utau's mouth was open and she was the girl who used the most the little word starting with a "f". No one had ever seen her curse. This was the first time.

On the other side of the door you could see the same picture. The guys had a calm, steady image of her so hearing that come out of her mouth shattered their past opinion. Nagihiko had his mouth to the floor.

"And the idiot who has his mouth open, shut it! Flies will make a nest in there!" Her voice rang in the room again. Nagihiko started closing his mouth slowly, coming out from the shock.

"I thought she liked me..." He whispered to himself.

"Don't flatter yourself girly boy!" Rima, upon hearing with her sensitive ears that, got in her nerves again.

"SHUT IT! EVERYONE!" Yukari suddenly yelled, shocking everyone.

She unlocked the door and the guys fell on the floor in a pile.

"You!"She pointed to the pile of males awkwardly laying on the ground, "Never! Never mess with my girls, especially The Devil! Or Kami-sama help me, I will make your life a living hell!" She warned as her finger was pointed towards Ikuto. He backed away, nobody would have the nerves to stand up to Yukari when she isn't in the mood. And Amu just watching everything nearby with empty eyes wasn't helping either. She didn't say a thing. Amu just got on her feet and went to the garage. Everyone stared at her figure and all sent glares at Ikuto, who sighed in defeat.

"Where is she going?"

"When she is tense she just walks out and drives away. Sometimes she came back home after a week. If you don't go after her to make sure she's okay I will personally skin you alive."

"... Oh my God..." Yukari's lower lip trembled as they all heard that from the least person they thought could say that.

Rima's eyes widened and Utau was shaking.

The guys were frozen out of amazement. Nikaido tried to hide behind Yukari but she pushed him away, Kukai and Nagi just stood there with their mouths on the floor, Kairi wasn't a different picture either and Ikuto just stared at the brunette with pig tales.

Yaya was standing in the center of the room and her eyes were glaring daggers at Ikuto.

Yaya had **never **like that.** ANYTHING.****  
**

She never growled, she never screamed out of anger or anything.

"Y-Yaya..." The girls whispered as their gazes met her.

"Go after her. We are not going to lose her again. Got that Mister I'm so Hot and Cool?"

"Yes."

With that simple word Ikuto shot himself out of the house in attempt to catch up with a certain pinkette that was driving at an inhuman speed with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Fuck him! What does he now?! He uses his good looks while I curse them everyday!" I screamed at no one in particular. My vision was blurry, my foot just didn't want to get off tha gas pedal and my car couldn't listen to me even if it wanted to. After walking out off their reach I ran to the garage and jumped in the nearest car that, in any other day I would be smirking, but right now it didn't matter, was Ikuto's. How did I know?

Everywhere.

I could smell him everywhere around the car.

My eyes were full of tears and I didn't pay attention to the speed table.

"DEVIL!"

What?... Who is calling me? Even though my tears were a problem to see what a black Ferrari was speeding next to me. Barely of course.

And who was the driver?

Our one and only playboy.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto barely kept to her speed and at the same time was screaming at her to stop. When he came in the garage the only thing he saw was his baby ( his other baby... The first one crashed and that made him frown...) going out the exit.

"Oh, no you don't." He jumped in Kukai's car and went after her. He was sure Kukai didn't mind. What he didn't hear was Kukai's cries for him to bring it back in one piece and the smack he received from Utau.

"DEVIL SLOW THE FUCK DOWN! FIRST: THIS IS MY CAR! SECOND: IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THAT... YOU'LL END UP LIKE MEE!"

"YEAH RIGHT, LIKE I'M THAT STUPID!"

And that time the brakes went on and the cars stopped just a few meters away from the mantels that guarded a deep hole in the ground. Ikuto got out of Kukai's car and almost ripped his baby's door.

"Do you know how worried everyone was?! That baby even threatened that she would skin me alive!" He kept shouting and Amu, who was staring at him with passive teary eyes.

"Shut the eff up Tsukiyomi." Her faint whisper stopped him better than duck tape across his mouth.

"What?.."His eye twitched.

"Go and seduce some slut and sleep with them. Leave me alone."

He smirked.

"First: This is my car. Second: Soon you will too fall for my looks." He kept that pose and her next words whippet that smirk off his face.

"What if I don't want your looks? And you don't even know what could they get you."She laughed bitterly and got out off the car, pushing him back so she could go out. Ikuto was surprised and tripped a little back. He thought that this is a joke.

**Ikuto's POV**

What the hell? What does she mean? My looks .. could get ... me...

I got back from my thoughts only to see that she was now a good hundred meters away from me and counting.

"Hey.. Hey, what do you mean?" Good thing I'm good at sports. I ran to her after a few seconds and grabbed her shoulders to turn her around. I lifted her helmet and her soft pink hair rolled down her shoulders, her pale face and golden eyes that shined with tears made my breath stop.

She started sobbing and her balled little fists hit my chest with unknown strength.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" Her head lowered with any hit she took on me and my confusion became bigger and bigger.

Didn't she like to look pretty? She... doesn't like her looks?

"What the eff do you know?! Go and think that you're the best in the world Tsukiyomi. Think that everyone will do whatever you want! You don't even consider the thought that there aren't only pleasure and cars and sluts! There are people who can hurt you and take away everything you love and all they do is fire him!" After the last thing she gasped and shut her mouth with her hands.

My eyes widened.

What... happened .. to her?

* * *

**Later that day... Actually evening... o.o**

She is avoiding me and I don't like it!

After what she said, she ran to my car again and drove off, leaving me with a mouth down to the road and a vein on my forehead. How could she just blow me off like that?

With that thought I raced her to the house and saw that all the girls were again to that stupid room with that stupid lock. The guys and Nikaido asked me what happened but I just shook my head and went to my room.

I think that tonight I'm gonna go without dinner and go pay a visit to my dear pinkette...

Okay.. It think I'm going crazy.

I just called the girl who hates my guts ( the incident with my baby that is now trashed by her rough treatment is a start) dear.

Yep, I'm going crazy.

But one thing that startles me is: When I'm with her... I don't even want to think of other girls.

She is the only one right now.

**Me:I'm not satisfied about this chapter. It's not good enough for me. ****The next chapters will begin the real story. ****Right now I'm busy with Christmas cooking and family...  
**

**Ikuto: You are stupid.  
**

**Me: What was that? - A vein pops on forehead-  
**

**Amu: Calm down Meg. Can I call you Meg cuz it's confusing to meet you and say Me all the time.  
**

**Me, now Meg: Sure.  
**

**Ikuto: Oh please, she's stupid. What idiot writes quick just to continue stories and then makes a lame excuse.  
**

**Meg: Oh please, you are he playboy in the story, in the anime, in... anywhere! Besides you don't even do a thing, in or about the story!  
**

**Ikuto: -_- Fuck you..  
**

**Amu: I-Ikuto! She's right! And besides, don't curse!  
**

**Ikuto: Oh please, stop being a nun.  
**

**Amu: -_- Fuck you..  
**

**Meg: Yep... Ikuto, you're a butthead... Anyways.. Read and Review! I would love to hear your thoughts!****  
**

**Ikuto: Don't she'll continue..  
**

**Meg and Amu:Fuck you... -_-  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meg: Yo :]**

**Ikuto: Why do you always start like this? It's my line... - pouts-  
**

**Meg: I may be your fan ( Amuto not you, pervert) but I have my own style!  
**

**Amu: Yeah, me too. - Ikuto smirks and pulls her to his chest... where of course she blushes two thousand shades of red and gives up on trying to be cool in front of him. To that his triumphal smirk appears and pisses Meg off...-  
**

**Meg:Amu...  
**

**Amu: I know... I'm weak... - goes to sulk in the corner. And that baka Ikuto doesn't even understand why she's weak...-  
**

**Meg: - goes to comfort Amu while glaring at Ikuto who gives up on wanting to know what's going on-  
**

**Meg: Any way... Just wanted you to know that I'll be working on the stories while I have a brake and I've already got two new ones coming up... By the Way... I'll say this now ( or maybe again I'm not sure when or have I even said it but...) I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA. PEACH-PIT DOES. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

* * *

**Next morning...****  
**

**Normal POV  
**

Amu was slowly awaking. She lazily lifted her eyes only ot be met by the sun light, then she hissed and lifted the covers over her head. Mornings weren't her thing to begin with besides she didn't know what made her sleep so heavily that she had more difficulties to get up and meet the world than any other day. But then again... She haven't slept so well since... since her dad died...

No, she wasn't going to ruin her mood right from the start.

The pinkette hugged her pillow and her hot breath made the pillow shiver. She frowned.

"Stop moving pillow..." She whispered only for the pillow to move again. Then it started do shake.

"I didn't know you loved my body that much Devil... Maybe I should visit you like this more often. What a great start of my day..." The pillow said with a familiar voice.

Amu knew that voice too well. The same voice that she couldn't get out from her mind right from the start.

She opened her eyes only to meet another pair of mesmerizing purple-blue ones.

Who else then our one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi. His trade mark smirk appeared when he made the pinkette widen her eyes and freeze in her spot. The blankets covered them but Amu could see that he was only in his boxers.

"Nice PJ-s _Devil..._" Even though he only said her nick name it still sent shivers down Amu's spine. And then she looked down to see that this wasn't her day. She was only in short shorts and a TIGHT tank top that barely covered her... accedes. Her cheeks quickly got redder than her hair and she pulled the blankets from Ikuto, causing him to almost fall from the bed, and covered herself. Ikuto smirked.

Damn she was hot.

Didn't matter what she was wearing, she was smoking hot.

"Ohh... Don't be shy now... I don't bite...A lot." He joked and started to hover over her slim figure. He could see her muscles tensing, her creamy skin was only a few inches away from his touch.

"G-Get o-o-off o-of m-me. P-P-Pervert!" She whispered and he quietly chuckled. She was just too cute. He dropped his smirk after realizing what he just thought of her. Did he really call her cute? Did he really think about that? He called girls hot, he called sluts hot, but he never called anyone cute. And he never thought that he would say it up until now. He had promised himself only to call his girlfriend that. The girl that would make his heart beating faster, that would make him smile for no reason at all. He wanted a girl to like him for him. But until he met HER he would be a playboy. Nothing more and nothing less.

Amu didn't try to push him off.

First: He was too heavy. Training paid off for her but not as much as him. Second: If she pushed him, their legs were tangled and she would only end up with him under her and she didn't want that. Third: He... kind of ... smelled good... and he was soft and warm. And besides... Her heart was beating as fast as it is, she didn't want to get a heart attack.

Amu's eyes widened with every thought her mind formed. Her head turned to the side, not bothering with Ikuto's surprised look and the girl just stared at a near by pillow, a real pillow.

Did she really thought that about him?

Did she really think that he was warm and soft and warm?

Then again she probably slept on top of him so that meant his heartbeat made her sleepy.

And her heart.

Her left hand traveled unconsciously to her heart.

It was beating fast as she felt her eyes stop at Ikuto's eyes.

Ba-Dump-Bu-Dump-Bu-Dump-Bu-Dump-Bu-Dump

Her heart was teasing her.

How could this happen?

"Devil... Are you okay?"

Amu was staring at the pillow too long, long enough for her to make Ikuto worried was she okay. His worried eyes met her golden pools and she could see that he really was concerned about her.

"I'm fine." Her voice was more passive than she wanted it to be but she could mutter anything more than that when he was staring at her with those eyes of his.

From this moment on Amu decided that she hated his eyes.

If they wanted those blue orbs could pierce her core, seeing right into her soul. Where the ugly truth was hiding. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Let's go. They have probably sent us the information about the rounds of the game." She said, hiding her disgust when she said "game". Of course a game, that was only a game for them but for her... For her it was revenge. She was going to make them pay. The only thing they did was to fire the bastard. That was it. He didn't even go to jail. She was going to let everyone she met in this sick, twisted game suffer as much as she did.

**Ikuto's POV**

What happened? One moment she was blushing and totally cute ( there I go again... what's up with me...) and the next she's cold and distant. The Devil went to get her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom. Of course not before warning him to get out and when she's out she better not see him or else. Yeah right, like he'll ever listen to his strawberry.

But, what troubled him? What made her smile vanish and her frown to replace it?

And why do I even care? ... Right?

I got up from the bed and looked around the room. What I saw made me frown.

Her room was messier than Kukai's. And that means... I shuddered. last time I went in there I barely made it out, I swear something was pulling me in! Unless she's planing to raise new species she better clean up. No wonder I tripped so much while trying to find her bed last night.

**~~~~Flashback ^^ ~~~~**

I opened the door as much as the gunk she threw on the floor allowed me. It was dark but I didn't mind, I knew the room, it was my house after all. The Devils chest went up and down slowly and I smirked while trying to reach her bed. On the second step I stepped on something slippery and fell on my behind with a loud thud. My eyes immediately closed, I waited for the screaming and little fists but nothing of that sort happened. And not only that, she didn't even move. My smirk returned. I was truly lucky that my strawberry was a deep sleeper.

The cause of my fall was a ... rubber ducky? After a glare or two and five minutes of staring I finally knew that it was indeed a rubber duck. What does that thing doing on her floor? In her room?...

And that's how I spent twenty minutes: me falling in random things like notebooks, clothes, a plant, her backpack and her cap. I smiled in victory as I reached the bed with only five little blue marks, spots that gave away where I had the luck to fall...

The pinkette stirred and her back faced me. She was wearing the tightest PJ-s I have ever seen. But that made her only look hotter. I slipped under the covers and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was so soft, warm... She actually smelled like strawberries!

Her small hand wrapped themselves around my neck and she pressed her chest against mine.

Was she awake and teasing me?!

My eyes looked at hers but they were closed so she just did that on instinct to find warmth. It was kinda chilly in here. I have to turn the heater up when I get up in the morning.

For now I'll just snuggle with my strawberry.

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

All that thinking...

Time passed and I was cleaning her room!

She got out with only a towel to cover her body and when she saw me cleaning her face lit up like a Christmas tree. **( I'm In The Christmas Mood! :D )**

"Wh-What are y-you d-doing here? G-G-Get out!N-Now!E-Eff! Why do I-I stutter?!" She slapped her mouth with her hands and her face was again red. I got up slowly from my cleaning spot and approached her, like a predator and she was my prey.

"What's wrong _Devil?_ Does your heart beat faster when I'm around? " I was going to use this to the end to tease her, she was just so entertaining with that flushed cute face and her eyes on the floor.

"OUT! NOW!" She screamed and threw me out the door with amazing strength.

I waited for a few minutes, thinking about ways to tease her when she got out of her room.

Wearing the short black skirt that didn't look slutty on her and showed her legs and a black and hot pink tank top with something written on it _** I don't need your attitude, I've got my own.**_

She is trying to kill me isn't she?

I was gawking at her I suppose so she smirked and got close to me. So close that our noses and lips almost touched.

"Shut your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." With that she went to the kitchen to meet her friends, me on her tail watching those legs...

* * *

"Dude... Stop staring. You're going to ruin your rep." Kukai shoved an elbow in my ribs and I growled.

What, she was Hot!

"She is a nice girl Ikuto. Please don't brake her heart again." Nagi said and all of us just stared at him. What did he know that we didn't?!

**Nagihiko's POV****  
**

I knew. And it was really bad. Bad as in "This is your last chance, don't mess up or this girl will kill". I'm afraid that Ikuto will do something and she'll lose control even though she held on her nerves all these years. How could she take all of this and still keep her cool? Amu-chan's got a strong spirit.

Amu.

What a nice name.

I smiled at the thought.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

What was happening? This is just too confusing. Nadeshiko was sitting in a chair and her eyes were full of sadness.

"Nade, please tell me all of it. Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto and Nikaido don't have to know and you know I can keep a secret." I said to her with a sad smile. I didn't want my dear sister to look so unhappy.

"If you want information I'll have to approve." The little fireball as I like to call Rima stood behind me, her hands on her hips and she was glaring again at me which made me sweat drop. What did I do to her for her to hate me that much?

"She's right you know Nagi. If someone is going to tell you something it's her. Only she and Utau can say something. I'm sorry." She smiled and walked away. Rima continued to glare at me but I just said one word for her to drop that act.

"Please..."

I really did want to know what was going on with their pinkette, she looked sad whenever she was glaring or laughing with her team. Her eyes didn't shine and I had a feeling that deep down anger and rage were bubbling, rising inside of her.

Rima's eyes widened and her lip trembled. Here hazel eyes began to water and she was about to fall.

Not while I was there.

Rima had closed her eyes, probably waiting to feel the cold ground but found herself in my arms where she started to sob.

"Just tell me... Rima." Her name rolled out of my lips before I could stop it. Not that I wanted to. It sounded so nice when I was saying it.

Through her sobs I could hear a faint "Okay".

So she locked us in her room, made me sit on her bead and promise to ask questions only when she's finished.

As she re wined Amu's story my face changed: from anger to sadness.

Rima had to stop three times because she the tears in her eyes were too much and I was there every time to comfort her. She would push me back every time and call me a pervert crossdresser but I don't mind. She was so cute when she pouted and glared at me, with her hight and all she looked like a rebel doll and I found that interesting. Her mind changed fast and from tears she could go and scream at me for failing to do the Bala-Balance. Yes, I tried to make her laugh and that only resulted her in a screaming state and made me do it until my feet hurt from standing.

But again, I don't mind.

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

"What do you know?" Ikuto growled at me and I laughed. He really did like Amu-chan. So, he himself will have to find out.

We were now at the table, all of us eating the breakfast Utau and Yukari prepared for us. We only opened our mouths to eat and the atmosphere wasn't the nicest.

"So... The preparations for the first round were sent this morning by a man from ..." Yukari started but Rima quickly shut her mouth. Amu stopped eating and smiled deathly sweet.

"So, who are we going to crush?" All of us cringed at the venom in her voice.

**Normal POV**

"The rounds are with pairs as you know.. Boy and a girl."Nikaido started to blabber useless things and was cut completely by Yukari who took the initiative to explain.

"The pairs are already decided. Kairi with Yaya." She announced and Yaya started to jump around while shouting that she was so happy to be with the brain among them all. We all sweat dropped while Kairi... blushed? Oh, they were going to tease him later...

"Rima with Nagihiko." Nagi smiled at Rima who just glared at him with a look "I know we shared some moments but that doesn't make us friends, stay out of my way I hate you". That quickly shut Nagi up.

"Kukai with Utau." Utau smirked while Kukai glared at her. She was going to beat him. He wasn't giving up though. They played every video game in the house and she beat him in every singe one! But then he won at the ramen eating contest by a second. So, with his genius brain they were even. Utau didn't agree by a bit. It was going to be interesting.

"And last but not least the two leaders of the packs: Devil and Ikuto." Ikuto smirked while Amu growled. She wasn't going to sit by that pervert, who knows what he's going to do with her while she's staring outside!

The boys girls weren't so happy on the outside but... secretly deep down they were glad. They could spend time with one course that happy thing didn't matter to Yaya - she was happy both on the outside and in the inside. Kairi was just too flushed to say something.

* * *

"I'm going to drive this round!"

"No, ladies first!"

"What, where? Where did you see that lady?"

Those were the comments that were heard at the garage level. Right now the girls were inspecting the boys' cars.

Utau was a little surprised that Kukai also driven a Lamborghini but a black one. So, there is no problem right?

Rima was glaring at Nagi's Noble M600. It was as fast as hers if you know the right way.

Yaya jumped on Kairi's back and that was the first time that the group saw a strange glint in their eyes.

"Why Nagi-Chii, isn't that with a 4,4 litre V8 Engine, of course Twin turbochaged." Yaya shocked all of them. Amu smirked proudly. Their Yaya was one of a kind.

"Why Yukari-san, isn't that a V6 Engine with 542 hp, of course TwinTurbo." Kairi smirked and the guys sighed with relief. In return they were sent a glare of "How did you doubt me just now?!"

Yaya and Kairi were now right in front of each other, their smirks in place.

" Guys that made Weber F1 say it reach enormous speed of 420 km/h - in other words it can leave behind Veyron, SSC Ultimate Twin Turbo Aero, and Caparo T1…" Kairi said casually but Yaya didn't budge.

"Now, now Kairi-kun. Let's see Ikuto-Chii's poor poor Bugatti. Such a shame that in the name of his pride he sacrificed such beauty. Such fine leather and the design... But Veyron remains stock beneath what the naked eye sees. We still have the 8-litre tsunami at the back, armed to the teeth with its usual four turbos that are married to four cylinders each. The 1001 horses still run amok through the 4x4 system to do away with the 0 – 100km/h time in 2.5 seconds."

" The development of Carrera GT can be traced back to its predecessors, the 911 GT1 and LMP1-98 racing cars. Due in part to the FIA and ACO rule changes in 1998, both designs had ended. Porsche at the time had planned on a new Le Mans prototype for 1999. " Kairi barely managed to mutter but Yaya smirked.

"Oh really... To think that I know that Kairi-KUN~ Now let's see Kukai-Chii's car shall we? The Super Trofeo race car is based on the Gallardo LP 560-4, powered by the new 5.2 litre V10 direct injection 'Iniezione Diretta Stratificata', engine, generating an increased output of 570 hp. Its power flows through the six-speed robotized gear box to the permanent all-wheel drive with viscous traction."

Kairi's eyes widened as she finished what she wanted to say. How come she acted like a baby anytime but when it came to cars she was merciless.

"Now... after we saw that Yaya can beat Kairi with her eyes closed what do you say about telling us where and who will we be beating and who is going to race first?" Amu for the first time talked out loud, the confidence in her voice and eyes present.

Ikuto sighed in relief.

His strawberry is back.

**Meg: I just had to put more couple scenes when I promised you guys to start THE STORY -.-".. but still... Damn, I'm good! Two chapters in one day... Which I should be spending with friends and family.. TT^TT I'm a forever aloneer!**

**Amu: No, don't cry Meg-chan! We're here for you! Merry Christmas! - gives a present I rip it overjoyed and find manga of .. some random anime but I don't care, I love manga! ^^ -**

**Ikuto: Yep, an Idiot... - has a present behind his back and i see and smirk- **

**Meg: You hate me and I still get a present... - From him I get headphones. I jump him happily because I've been dreaming for headphones-**

**I also have presents for you guys! - Amu gets a warm sweater with the words _Sweet strawberry _and Ikuto gets a blue one with _I love the strawberry over there _-  
**

**Ikuto: O.O  
**

**Amu: O.O  
**

**Ikuto: - smirks and thanks me. Then goes to Amu and hugs here tightly whispering Merry Christmas to her. She turns again red as a strawberry and they trade gifts which I can't see because ... Ikuto is a jerk =.= -  
**

**Ikuto: Thanks for the sweaters.  
**

**Amu: Yeah, they are really warm. Thank you Meg-chan.  
**

**Meg: No problem you guys. Since it's Christmas I'll only say this once: I love you guys! ^^ Now R&R please! You get a cookie and milk from me for Christmas * hads you guys cookies and milk with a nya~ face*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meg: Yo. :]**

**Ikuto: Damn, you are weird... o.o  
**

**Meg: Whaaaat?! How could you say that?!  
**

**Amu: um.. well... you see Megu-chan.. - averts eyes in every direction possible-  
**

**Meg- -_-* What, what is it?..  
**

**Ikuto: Well, all of your friends that read this story were wondering... and besides the readers are starting to ask questions...  
**

**Amu: It's about the car info...  
**

**Meg: Yes well... what about it?  
**

**Ikuto: You stupid! We were just trying to ask where do you get all the car info! - glares at Meg while Amu tries to calm him down. Meg just pouts while sipping on her hot chocolate-  
**

**Meg: What would you do if I say that I'm slightly interested in sports cars?... - her grin appears after both Ikuto and Amu's jaws drop on the floor-  
**

**I spend some time on the Internet you know. I put here the cars that I'm interested in. Ikuto's car is really one of the most expensive cars ever made and Rima's ( Amu's actually...) You know: Weber F1 is one of the worlds most fastest cars. You'll be surprised how these cars are made. And the engine of the cars-  
**

**Ikuto: Okay shut it we got it already.  
**

**Amu: Ikuto that wasn't nice. This is one of the little things she actually likes. And that to her is new!  
**

**Meg: Amu-chan, don't give useless knowledge when he doesn't know how to process it. Let's continue the story because Ikuto will rant about stupid things no matter what we say.  
**

**Ikuto: - A vein popes on his head and he tries to catch Meg while she's running around her room laughing at his attempts-  
**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

She heard Ikuto sighing but didn't pay attention. Her head is in the "game". She won't forget her goal.

Yukari sweat dropped. She knew Amu wouldn't let go so easy. But this time it wont be her that will race.

"Rima and Nagihiko are first." Her voice silenced all the protests. Nikaido weakly nodded and went behind her in case nobody agreed. The teens were silent, Kukai was sulking, Utau and Rima were frowning. Ikuto just shrugged while Nagi and Nade smiled apologetically. Nadeshiko didn't have to compete but as part of the group if the win she'll go with them on Embryo. Kairi and Yaya sighed in relief. Even though they had the brains and skills they needed some time to prepare.

Amu just stared at the white paper that decided who will race and when.

She didn't like waiting, it wasn't her thing.

"Out of my way Crossdresser. Even Yaya can beat you guys. I'm sure Devil will take care of that stupid playboy." She pointed to Ikuto whose eyes became slits. That little one had the most stubborn attitude he had ever met. Apart from his strawberry's.

"Rima-chan, let's just get along." Uh hoh... Bad move.

A fire aura surrounded the girl and little flames danced in her eyes.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME!" Nagihiko sweat dropped. Nothing was going his way.

* * *

"Your first race is up that hill." Nikaido, for the first time today, said something important." The groups' heads went up to see the road and met another car with three other people. A boy, girl and a man in a black suit.

Their cars raced to the end and stopped just meters away from them. The blond girl in a ... modest suit hid behind a black haired guys as the both glared at our favorite guys.

First stepped out the managers, then the gang members and last but not least- the leaders. The girl made a fan girl scream and threw herself on his neck.

"Moii, Ikuto- samaaa~ When am I going to see you again? You know... Somewhere more private?" **( A/n I feel like gagging...) ** The girl was practically pushing herself to him but he did something that shocked all of them. Even the pinkette, hidden behind her safe helmet.

He pushed the girl away in disgust.

"Could you please not touch me?" Ikuto felt himself saying and that shocked him the most.

He... was pushing a girl away? After she practically kissing his feet?

How? But .. why?When did he..? What made him..?

The blue haired teen just stared at the ground thinking about why did he do that.

He couldn't possibly... Noo, he can't just!

But.. that was proof.

He didn't want girls like that anymore.

When? How? Why? And most importantly : Who made him change his mind?

His look unconsciously went to the helmet as the pinkette was glaring at the guy who had his arms wrapped around the "girls" ' waist.

No, she couldn't possibly?..

Nooooooo! How could she have such an effect on him just with a few words... Of course, he was just following a trail of thoughts... Yeah, that''s it! A trail of thoughts.

"You gonna race cocky boy or is that pretty blueberry head just for looks? " The black haired dude smirked and that pissed Amu without her knowing why.

"Shut that pit of yours. Your head isn't even pretty so before talking I suggest you think." She said casually and threw her keys at Rima, who caught them with a smirk.

"Let's see how you do." With that she grabbed Nagi's leather jacket and dragged him to her Weber F1. He sweat dropped.

**Rima's POV  
**

We are gonna win this thing. I'm sure. Their car isn't even that good as a bus.

"Rima-chan, let me drive this. You sit this one out." Nagihiko's voice annoyed me and I turned to him with a glare. He had his arms folded and for the first time, I noted, he dared to talk back. My eyes turned to slits.

"Why should I Fujisaki? And don't call me that. It's Mashiro-sama to you." He sighed but didn't give up. That made me smirk a little but I hid it before he could see it.

He wanted this. Why?

"Listen Rima-chan" Like He didn't even hear me saying it's Mashiro-sama to him. I frowned but he continued, ignoring my frown, " I want to help. Please let me. I know it's important to you guys to win and I fully understand that. So please... Let me help."

With every word my act dropped a little. Maybe he really cared... No, how could he, it isn't his business so... But His eyes told otherwise. Ahhh Rima what are you thinking girl?! By now you should've learned your lesson not trusting people, but noo! You just have to get soft this very moment!

Let it be the last.

"Fine."

**Nagihiko's POV**

Please Kami-sama, let her see that I truly want to help! Please!

I was saying my little prayer and I barely heard her whisper "Fine."

She let me?!

She let me help!?

YESS, THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!

She threw me her keys and got in. And she let me drive her car?! To racers that's like letting me in her room, her personal space. I never would've hoped for a better start of a relationship with her!

My steps slowed down as I considered what I said so that I could really process it. So I want a relationship with her?

I'm not the guy to fall in denial, I'm not like Ikuto, or Kukai who doesn't want to admit that he's got a thing for Utau-chan.

So... I really want to get beaten by her everyday and still be happy...?

**Normal POV**

Nobody said it out loud but they were worried. They knew the pinkette was watching closely. No, there wasn't doubt who will win because they were all bark and no bite but still they knew she was tensed.

Especially Ikuto.

He was worried since she hadn't cracked a smile since their little moment in her white room.

The man in a black suit was the refer and all the other people had to stand out of their way and watch.

"You ready?" He asked the racers. The black haired "moron" as Amu named him because his name wasn't even the slightest important to her and Nagihiko with a glaring at the slut Rima nodded.

He raised a black and bloody red and a white and silver flags.

"These are your flags. After the race I will announce the winner when I raise one of these flags. And nobody goes to men during or after the race. Got it?" Everybody nodded. They thought that at least at this point they'll play by the rules.

The black haired jerk smirked and winked at Rima, who just growled. Even though Nagihiko didn't know why he flet a sting of anger. If they know what's best for them, they better not mess with his Rima...

"Eat my dust Girly boy!" He yelled over the soft purr of their car and his old junk.

"Kiss my ass bird brain!" Rima yelled. She didn't like it when someone else besides her insulted Nagihiko. Only she had the right to call him that.

The gudge passed their compliments and began counting.

"Ready.."

"Set.."

"GO! "

And then the cheering began.

**Meg: Now I have to read a stupid DUTCH book with 200-300 unknown words... Life is great -_-**

**Ikuto: Gambatte ne...  
**

**Amu: Yeah you can do it... - Meg passes their cheers and goes to sulk in the corner whispering that it wasn't fair. Anyways... R&R please! U.U -  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meg: Yo. :]**

**Ikuto: I have nothing to say to you.  
**

**Meg: Q_Q Why?  
**

**Ikuto: You forgot about me, made me look suddenly like a nun, forgot about me AND Amu and more importantly -  
**

**Meg: - Startles Ikuto by hitting him with a sock right in the mouth that shut him up.-****  
**

**Amu: Nice shoot Megu-chan.  
**

**Meg: - bows to the clapping Amu- Why thank you very much. Now, listen up. I promised somebody to get back on my feet and I will stop with the short chapters. I will try and write as much as I can and update faster. I want to thank all you guys who reviewed all the chapters of my stories and helped me so much. TT^TT  
**

**Amu: I'm so happy for you Megu-chan! ^^  
**

**Mag: Thank you Amu-chan. Now .. on with the story!**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

To the couple in the Weber F1 it all went on slow motion. Rima felt as if the refer was saying that simple word for a few minutes and Nagi put his foot on the gas pedal the second he heard the first letter. The tires of the race car rubbed against the cold cement of the road and the little brunette winced and glared at Nagi. She knew he wanted to help but... Go easy on the tires man!

Nagi however, didn't notice her glare as his eyes were glued on the road. He was observing the road. There were a couple of turns, no big deal. For him it was a peace of cake. Actually their so called track was just a spin around their warehouse. That was it. And those "racers" the girl practically jumped on Ikuto and the boy smirked at Rima ( that ticked him off..)

He was ready to win this.

The two cars drove fast to the turns.

And for everyones' other than the slut and "playboy" amusement Nagi and Rima's Weber was already ahead. This was gonna be quick.

They caught the turns and Nagi let his foot of the pedal a little. It was no use to waste speed on that little Subaru of theirs.

_"And they don't even treat it like a car!" _Rima scoffed. This car could've had a good start but because of someones' stupidness, it didn't even reach them.

In the mirror they saw that the slut was shouting at her partner and he was shouting back, not even bothering to watch the road.

They were gonna crash if they didn't take measures.

To Rimas' annoyance they didn't.

Their car passed the white line and the man waved the black and red flag.

They had won.

Rima opened the car door and calmly went to the smirking Amu and Ikuto.

Both knew they were gonna win.

Nagi threw Amu the keys and she caught them swiftly. The whole gang laughed at the red faced drivers that lost. The girl hmp-ed and ran to scream with rage, her now known boyfriend after her.

"Well, that was easy." Yukari smirked and Nikaido nodded with a smile.

Amu and Ikuto high-fived and saw that the boys were smirking at the oblivious girls. That made Amu suspicious.

"Why are they smirking?"

"Well... After every win we have a tradition. We go to Karaoke." He could see past the helmet Amus jaw dropped.

* * *

"Remind me again why are we doing this?" Utau's voice rang through Amu's room while the girls prepared for the karaoke thing. Utau was in the bathroom in front of the mirror aplaying mascara and eye shadow to make her beautiful violet eyes pop. She was wearing a matching violet short dress with stilettos. Rima and Nadeshiko were still searching for the right clothes while Yaya was "helping" them. In other words she was throwing random clothes at them and they were trying to dodge before they were buried under a huge pile.

Amu was in front of her mirror, like Utau, aplaying shadow and mascara.

She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous and wanted to dress so.. not herself.

She was wearing a light black dress with an open back. The dress was collected up front and made her bubblegum pink hair and eyes shine even brighter. This was one of the few dresses that she allowed herself to wear because it wasn't too girly and not too tough. But still... She wasn't used to going out much without her helmet and leather suits, tomboy clothes and that attitude that came with it.

She looked one more time herself in the mirror and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Utau, Rima, Yaya and Nade heard her sigh and smirked to each other.

"Amu~ ... Why do I get the feeling that you sigh in nervousness?" Utau started to tease her as she walked close to her friend. Amus eyes widened and a small blush crept its way on her cheeks and she pouted.

Rima soon joined in.

"Yeah... Maybe because of something... Or someone?" The girls started laughing as Amus face was now officially redder than her hair.

"N-No way guys! W-Why should I be n-nervous because o-of somebody?" And then her stuttering gave her up. The pinkette closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to stutter. And blush. Damn those little things about her!

**Amu's POV**

WHY THE EFF SHOULD I BE NERVOUS ABOUT SOMEBODY?!

That's what they are implying! I know it, I can see it in their faces! Even Nade is looking at me with the "I'm not going to help you out this time" smile. Traitor...

So what, I dress up ( which is very rare for me...), I put some make-up on, I looked myself in the mirror...

I continued to think about what I did because of the meeting thing and my eyes widened at the last thing.

They were right...

I am nervous.

Why the eff am I nervous?!

I fell on my bed and that was another mistake for me to make. The girls surrounded me and I saw them smirking down on me.

"Does this have something to do with a boy?..." Yukari pressed on me. I sighed.

"Not again. Please, not again." Their smirks dropped at once, hearing those words come out of my mouth.

I shook my head in disagreement. I am over it. I forgot him. That ... low life.

"Amu, my dear Amu..." Rima started and they again looked at me. I waited for the next words but I nearly got deaf.

"STOP GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN! NOT AGAIN YOU HEAR US?!" Even Yukari was yelling at me and I was just staring at them. I knew they were stopping me from my stupid memories but I couldn't help but be nostalgic.

It seemed like her past was haunting her.

I don't want to run away forever, it isn't something that I'm proud of.

My pride.

I kept it even though it wad plenty of reasons to be torn apart.

I'm not going to loose it so easy.

**Normal POV  
**

Amu was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that everyone was staring at her. Literally everyone.

The boys had run over to see what was going on with all the screaming and they had their mouths dropped open to stare at their girls. And they didn't notice their blushes.

But they ignored their faces right now. Their leader and almost sister was more important.

Utau, Rima, Yaya, Yukari and Nade were all looking at the pinkette with sadness. They weren't going to loose their friend again. Not again.

The guys on the other hand... They were hopeless.

Give them cars and be sure.

Send them The Red Blazers and hope for the best.

Kukai was admiring the purple dress that hugged Utau's curves perfectly and the stilettos made her legs even longer. On his mind were only ways how to make her kiss him.

Nagi was smiling brightly at Rima, who finally made her choice of a short olive green dress **(A/n : This is the point where I should tell you that the clothes they were wearing at first, the address, is on my profile and the color of Rima's dress is the same color like on the picture.) **that was on layers of veils and matching flats with a bow the same color in her hair. To put it simple she was totally cute and looked like a doll. She was half glaring half staring. Glaring at Nagi, staring at her best friend. He thought that she looked so cute that he wouldn't mind hugging her all day. And she wouldn't like that idea if she could read his mind.

Kairi was blushing bright red at Yaya's bright summer dress. She had pulled the first thing she could get her hands on out of her luggage and ran to Amu's room to "help" Rima and Nade. Nade on the other hand was dressed with a black skirt and a top that matched her hair.

Ikuto... Well, he was speechless.

He thought that he wouldn't see Amu in a dress for like... a million years. Not even once had he pictured her in something that wouldn't allow her to move freely or run. And the high heels weren't helping her beat her record for speed. His mouth was wide open and he was openly staring at the Devil. The said girl used this situation to have some fun of her own. She wasn't doing anything unless she gets something in return.

She got up and went slowly to him, now all eyes on her now and Ikuto's' were widening even more as his breath hitched.

Our pinkette's' smirk also got bigger as she walked seductively to him. She stopped right in front of him and her face got closer and closer to his.

Their noses brushed against each other and their lips were less than a centimeter apart and he felt her hot breath on his lips.

Everyone gasped, thinking she was going to kiss him, his mind also headed to that direction.

Wrong.

"Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies." His lips trembled. Damn the affection she had on him!

Damn her hot body!

Damn her provocative mind!

Damn the way she drives him insane almost every time!

This those simple words whispered she backed away with a content smirk.

She wanted to play.

_"Well..." _Thought Ikuto as a smirk formed on his face. _"Two can play at this game Kitten."_

* * *

How did she get into this mess? ...

She was now in Tsukiyomis' car, with only her black dress and her black flats. The stupid pervert! Why was his radio only blasting songs like "Pumping" or "Love game"?!

Was he trying to say to her that he wants ... to have ... something more with her?!

Well... It was part her fault, she challenged him with the flies thing so... Maybe she deserved it.

On top of that his hand was on her knee!

She had tried to shake it off like three times already but it kept there!

"You know... I didn't think that you were the shy quiet type..." A husky voice came beside her along with the well known smirk.

"Watch your effing rode idiot." She tried her "Cool and Spicy" act but -

"Now now... don't try and slip that stupid cool and spicy act on me. Doesn't work. Now Kitten, what do you say for a little bet?" Ikuto suggested innocently but she saw the devilish glint in his eyes and that almost made her gulp. Definitely payback.

What did she get herself into?...

Amu cursed in her mind.

* * *

They parked in front of a small building with a sign "Karaoke night". The girls sweat dropped.

What more could they expect from the Blue Knights...

Rima got out of Nagis' Noble M600 and headed straight to the doors. And Nagi had to run after her to catch up. Only for his face to be met by the doors.

Yukari and Nikaido decided to stay and watch the warehouse i.o.w. they didn't want to get deaf of the boys' singing.

Utau followed Rimas' example while Yaya was dragging Kairi to the entrance.

Amu had the same idea in mind.

Too bad.

Just as she was walking to the doors suddenly she was against the wall, two arms blocking her way from both sides and a bluehaired boy smirking down on her, his face so dangerously close to hers.

"What do you say about the bet?"

* * *

**Mag: Happy New Year everybody! ^^ * hands out cookies since this is her favorite meal***

**Ikuto: -.-" What does i.o.w mean?..****  
**

**Mag: =.= In other words...  
**

**Amu: That was nice about me provocing Ikuto but... Seriously Megu-chan? Why do I have to be raped right in front of a club or something? TT^TT  
**

**Meg: Relax Amu, I'm not gonna let you get raped. I'm the writer remember?  
**

**Ikuto: You're also a baka but that escapes your mind very quickly...  
**

**Amu: Why did you make it only 2,413 words? I thought you said you are gonna write more...  
**

**Meg: You sit in my place at 1:30 in the morning with a bag of peanuts and almost closing eyes, trying to write because I love this story and I want to make it bigger. I know I have to rest a bit but I'm fine now! Besides... If you want to be stuck against a wall until I remember of you again I don't mind...  
**

**Amu: TT^TT Meanie...  
**

**Ikuto:- smirks- I'm beginning to like you...  
**

**Meg: Stay away pervert... I would gladly take you but you are destined to be with Amu till the end!  
**

**Tadase blops out of nowhere wearing a pony suit and trying to make weird noises- Why don't you write Tadamu Megu-chan?  
**

**Meg: It's Your Highness to you and get out of my story! Who invited you here?!  
**

**Tadase: So mean TTT^TTT  
**

**Meg gets a frying pan out of nowhere in her room and chases Tadase until he jumps out of her window- Now I can sleep with a clear conscience...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meg: Yo :]**

**Ikuto: Be glad for all the reviews you're getting on my account...  
**

**Amu: Ikuto, you are so full of yourself, has anyone ever told you that?  
**

**Ikuto: For you only... - starts to cuddle with Amu, who blushes madly and makes Meg sweat drop-**

**Meg: Are you serious Amu... Come on...  
**

**Amu: TT^TT I know Megu-chan, I know... Back to the corner for me - starts to sulk in her corner-  
**

**Ikuto: Will you stop that? You got her enough depressed with the corner thing at the club but now you named a corner after her!  
**

**Meg: Shut up, It's your fault... Rima? You there?  
**

**Rima: What is it Megu-chan?  
**

**Amu and Ikuto: O_O W-When did she start calling you Megu-chan and not Devil from Hell?  
**

**Meg and Rima: -.-" And they call us weird.  
**

**Amu and Ikuto: We're not weird.  
**

**Meg: Sure, whatever floats your boat...**

* * *

Amu was flushed beyond belief. Did Ikuto seriously pin her to a wall?!**  
**

His hot breath was so close to her face and that made her even more. No one could see them because it was dark and the stupid building was Kami-sama knows where!**  
**

Amu cursed it in 3 languages at least.

"Well... What's the bet?" She wanted to use her Cool and Spicy tone again but...

"Now now... No rush." No use for it.

They stood there for a few minutes: She was trying to calm down her heart while he was enjoying the view. Damn, she was fine, he thought. Her eyes shined in the dark and her lightly curled hair made her look even more hot.

"If I sing better than you, I get to sleep in your bed whenever I want."

"And if I win?"

"You get a wish from me. I'll do it, no complaints." Amu's eyes widened. A wish. An idea popped immediately into her head.

But singing? She hadn't sung since she was eight. She couldn't. She had to sing a little to make it up for the time.

"She accepts!"

Both of their heads turned to see the energetic technical specialist that easily beat Kairi. She was the one that threatened to skin him alive and she could be really scary sometimes. But now Amu personally wanted to tape her mouth shut.

"She can beat you any day!"

"Yaya stop it!"

"What A- Devil-Chi?! You can sing... I hope." Yaya jumped and dragged them both ot the doors. They opened and they were lead through some corridors and into a room where Amu's eyes widened.

It was huge!

There were couches with two tables connected together and there were some microphones in front of a big plasma screen. The room was lighted in dark purple and there were little lights under the tiles in front of the screen.

The guys were eating while the girls were looking bored.

"Hey guys! Devil has something to say! She - " Yaya's mouth was quickly closed by the pinkette and she smiled sheepishly to the group who looked at her suspiciously for a second before getting back with what they were doing. I.o.w. Rima was glaring at Nagi, who was trying to feed her;

Utau and Kukai were having an eating contest;

Yaya was throwing candy at Kairi;

Nade was watching all of that and had a apologetic smile on her face. Amu knew that she would prefer to go to their ware house and read some of her books. She was studying medicine after all. Amu regretted making her go with them.

They had a battle to win.

**Ikuto's POV**

Hell if I'm going to loose. I may not be an opera singer but I can sing a few high notes. I grabbed the two microphones closer to us and gave one to Devil. She took it and stared at it like it was a mineral.

My usual was my smirk.

I bet people wonder how does my mouth NOT hurt from all the smirking.

"What are you going to do?" Rima's voice came behind us and we turned to see her tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Nagi was behind her, trying to calm her down but he didn't do a good job at that.

"WE are going to sing. And then you are going to vote. Whoever gets more votes wins."

"What?" Kukai's voice then joined after he was beaten again by Utau. He had eaten 10 bowls while Utau had eaten 11 bowls. And that was the Super Spicy Ramen. I hadn't failed to notice that while Devil was staring at the microphone Kukai's screams were heard at the background. That's what he gets when he challenges a girl unprepared.

"Don't worry about the prise."

"Fine. What song?" Rima asked as she walked to the screen, the options were so much we could practically choose any song we could think of even the Duck song **(A/n That thing got me hooked o.O Weird but cool XD) **

**Normal POV**

Amu was having trouble. Big one at that.

First: She had to practice before that... Her voice could fail her while the song lasted Second: What song to choose?

Could she choose... No, too angsty. Oh, she knew! The one with... No... She couldn't scream. How about... Negative again. That was a guy song.

Fine then. Something from her favorite group: Evanescence.

"Missing."

Rima's smirk fell immediately.

" Are... are you sure?"

Amu nodded quickly because her words could exactly get out of her mouth easily right now.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Utau's, Yaya's, Nade's and Rima's eyes were watching her intently as she went to the middle of the floor in front of the plasma and her lips parted. The slow and melancholic music started and she took a deep breath to start singing.

* * *

**Meg: I'll end it here! :D**

**Ikuto: Are you mental or something?! Continue you twerp!**

**Amu: Ikuto!  
**

**Meg: You know I was kidding but since you called me a twerp I ain't gonna continue - hmps -**

**Ikuto: No! Please continue. I want to see how my Amu sings.  
**

**Meg: =.= Call me like that again and I'll see to it that you sound like a drunken cat like the ones in Looney Toons.  
**

**Ikuto: O.O Then I'm glad you don't own me and the Looney Toons thing so...  
**

**Meg: Why do you do a disclaimer in the middle of MY story?!  
**

**Amu: Shut it the both of you! On with the story!**

* * *

Her angelic voice was heard in the room and everyone froze in their seats. Her voice was so beautiful.

So calm.

So relaxed.

So... sad.

She had closed her eyes, not paying attention to the stares that were boring holes in her back.

One particular pair of azure eyes.

_**Please, please forgive me,**_  
_** But I won't be home again.**_  
_** Maybe someday you'll look up,**_  
_** And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**_  
_** "Isn't something missing?"**_

_** You won't cry for my absence, I know -**_  
_** You forgot me long ago.**_  
_** Am I that unimportant...?**_  
_** Am I so insignificant...?**_  
_** Isn't something missing?**_  
_** Isn't someone missing me**_

**Ikuto's POV  
**

Her voice is so... so calming. Like a lullaby.

A sound that you just can't stop listening.

Like in a trance.

Which I am in.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_  
_** You won't try for me, not now.**_  
_** Though I'd die to know you love me,**_  
_** I'm all alone.**_  
_** Isn't someone missing me?**_

My eyes didn't leave her face. The others didn't matter. She mattered. She and her voice.

The Devil is her nickname huh? She looks like and angel right now.

A sad mourning angel.

A broken soul crying out her pain.

My heart is beating faster as the sadness in her voice deepens. She makes me want to hug her and never let her go. How does she make my eyes water?

**Amu's POV**

How could I choose such a song?

Why did I choose it in the first place.

She reminded me too much.

I'm getting nostalgic now...

I kept my voice steady as my heart ached.

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

[Chorus]

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

[Chorus]

And then from my eye fell a silent tear.

Only one tear.

I'm not letting more roll down.

**Normal POV**

Amu was pushing herself pass her limits. The girls were proud and at the same it braked their hearts.

No one could stand it.

Rima the most.

She jumped up a second after the song ended and grabbed the microphone from Amu, startling her.

Everyone saw the tears in the little brunette's eyes. The only tears she would let them see.

"Stop this! Stop all of this! Too many times have you promised us to forget! Too many times!" Her scream echoed in the room and all had their eyes on her trembling figure. She wasn't looking now as a fragile doll. Now she was looking like a crying girl that couldn't stand her sister ruining herself this way.

"Obviously forgetting isn't going to help you! But beating him will?! Are you seriously following this logic?!"

"Yes! Yes I am!" For the first time Ikuto heard Amu with a trembling voice. He stayed silent, wondering what were they talking about. This "mysterious"thing she had around her was starting to irritate him. He didn't like it when someone was talking about something that he didn't know about.

"Even if you stoop to his level?..." Utau's voice, the same as Amu's was heard. She had gotten up from her seat and had been walking slowly to them.

Amu was looking at both of her friends.

"N-No! Never will I stoop so low... How dare you even consider putting ME so low?"

"You're the one that goes all sad over little things! You should stop it! You're beginning to sound desperate."

Amu gulped and her lips became a thin line.

"Desperate... You think that... I'm desperate? I want revenge. I crave it. For all that they have done to me." She pointed at the boys who then gasped in disbelief. What have they done to deserve a raging Devil point at them?

"What have we done?!" Yelled Kukai and Utau's deathly glare made him shut up as quickly as he started yelling.

"Shut it Kukai! Don't worry, it's not you it's Easter itself. So shut up and be quiet." He nodded and his gaze traveled to Ikuto who was just staring at Amu.

"Don't let yourself do this. Is this what's left of you? The lust for Revenge? Where is the girl that took me in when no one wanted me? Where is the girl that stood up for herself and didn't let no one control her mind and heart? Where is the true you? " Rima finished her questions and slammed her little fist on a near table. Her anger was rising more and more as Amu still kept quiet.

"Let's ... let's continue with the singing." Nagihiko tried to take over. The guys nodded including Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

I have to talk to her.

The rest of the night the guys tried to make the girls laugh. They really sang awful. Kukai choose Poker face by lady Gaga **(A/n Random song, I don't listen to her at all... No hard feelings if you like her just saying o.o) ** and jumped around like a goat, Nagi and me were laughing our asses off, Kairi had face palmed like 3 times while Rima was shouting at him and chasing him, yelling that he was s disgrace to comedy. Weird girl. Utau had joined him in the singing and jumping. Rima had started chasing her too but all Utau did was to smirk and run away with Kukai around the room. Nade had started talking

out of boredom with Kairi who was trying to stop Yaya's outbursts that there were no sweets near her.

Finally Kairi had to go out of the room and order almost every thing on the menu that included sweets. That surely lightened his wallet.

Next was Nagi.

Even worse.

He choose the Duck song.

Then Rima exploded.

Her face was red from anger and she threatened him that if he continued he would find himself with no hair the next morning.

The microphone was given to Yaya.

She hummed Who Says by Selena Gomez surprisingly good while Kairi started blushing.

Amu on the other hand wasn't having fun like them.

She just stared out a near by window at the night sky while humming something that I failed to recognize because if I got too close she would officially call me "perverted cat eared cosplay guy". I heard her saying that about me when she was asleep.

The "party" had ended.

All of us payed and walked out to their cars.

The silence was killing me in the car at the way home. She was just freaking staring out the window.

I shifted the speed and the car went faster, passing all our friends who didn't expect us to go fast. I guess they got me and didn't speed up to catch us.

We got home a whole 10 minutes earlier and she just went up to her room and closed silently the door behind her.

I sighed. This is going to be along night for me.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto was right. This was going to be a long night for him. He was trying to watch TV, he was trying to ignore the fact that his Kitten slash Devil was all alone in her room, her friends were kind of pissed at her. He didn't knew the reason that it all started but he saw what an effect it had on his Devil and the girls. Actually he thought that most of the people in the building heard them. Clearly.

Utau was again playing with Kukai, Yaya, Nade and Kairi were talking amongst each other Nagi and Rima were watching the comedy channel and Rima was laughing for the first time while Nagi was staring at her. Yukari and Nikaido were talking like people. Normal people- no shouting, no insults, no tripping( mostly for Nikaido).

He was sure that they wouldn't miss him if he exited the room for a little while... Okay, a long time.

Actually he wasn't going to come down for the night again. They had already eaten. Just rise with vegetables made by Utau and Rima. This time Yukari just watch over them. She had taught them how to cook so it would ruin her reputation of a cook to see her students burning anything.

Ikuto went up the stairs and knocked at the door next to the one of his room.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

So he decided to go in. He opened the door slightly, in caution. Maybe she would throw a pillow at him if he had luck. A light breeze hit him and he waited for an impact with the pillow but as he opened his eyes he saw that the room was dark.

Dark and empty.

And the window was open.

"So... She's on the roof? Wait... Only I can climb the roof. That's my place to sit and think."He mumbled to himself and walked slowly to the window only to hop on the frame and easily jump out to land gracefully on the roof. It was really easy for him and his cat like reflexes. He looked around.

The only thing he saw was the hill the warehouse was and Ikuto thought that she just opened the window to get some fresh air.

"She's probably in the bathroom or something like that." He said under his nose and started walking back, his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly he heard small snuffs.

"No... She couldn't." She had found his secret place? It was at the end of the roof, a small curled figure. Ikuto hadn't seen her because at the end of the roof there was this thin line that shield her out of his gaze. She had her back facing him, he guessed that she hadn't seen him yet.

Her body was shaking.

Amu wasn't in the dress anymore.

She had thrown it away the minute she stepped in her room and changed into a big and warm black and hot pink sweater and black tights with short boots.

He walked slowly to her, his face softening with every step he took and every sob the pinkette made.

* * *

**Ikuto: o_o You are getting soft.**

**Meg:I know... And I'm afraid of it TT^TT  
**

**Amu: Don't worry Megu-chan. I'm ten times softer than you.  
**

**Ikuto: No doubt about that.  
**

**Amu: Ikuto! I was trying to comfort her!  
**

**Meg: Well... You said so...  
**

**Amu: I'm surrounded by meanies... - looks at a smirking Ikuto who strats to cuddle with her - A-And p-perverts!  
**

**Meg: Pervert. He's an open one.  
**

**Ikuto: And you are a closed one?  
**

**Meg: O.O How did you know?!  
**

**Ikuto and Amu: - sweat dropped- She is out for today. Well.. Her today. Hope you liked what she wrote and tell her what you think.  
**

**Amu: ^^  
**

**Ikuto: -.- - bored face-  
**

**Meg: ... Kami-sama how do they know so fast? ... O.O  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Meg: Yoo. ^^**

**Ikuto: So you decide to update only now because…..?**

**Meg: I can't update my own story? -.-**

**Amu: Um….. I actually agree with Ikuto… You only remember to update this story when you watch that film…**

**Meg: ….Shut up, it's a great film… -.- Meanies…**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

My heart was aching I was sure that it was falling apart slowly. My tears soaked my sweater but oh, who cared. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. How could I be so stupid?

The night breeze hit my wet cheeks when I lifted my head to look at the sight before me. Most nights I looked out like this at our home and found the valley very pretty.

This indeed was a beautiful place.

But this time all I saw were memories that were flashing before my eyes. The racing, the teams, my friends, the people that I thought were my friends and... him.

Hotori.

I shuddered at the name as my eyes got wet again and the tears threatened to fall again. As my heart sunk in deeper.

Was I that much of a failure to be blinded enough to see that all I was thinking was about revenge and not my friend's hearts.

Especially Rima and Utau.

How could I not recognize their sadness and suffering...

My heads covered my face as my breath got thicker and disappeared after seconds.

Suddenly I felt something warm around my shoulders, my now reddened eyes looked up to see the last person that would come up here and even get near me.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

His jacket was covering me, I could see his muscles under his T-shirt. I gotta admit he looks cool...

And for the first time I was not going to deny it in myself.

Of course not saying it out loud, we'll see how he acts now.

If he acts like a jerk, which he normally does, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he'll roll off the roof...

**Normal POV**

Amu was expecting to see the smirk on his face and the stupid cockiness shown in his eyes but was left speechless from what she saw in his eyes.

Concern.

That was the least thing she thought that she could see there. The smirk was gone. His face showed that he was worried about her as his lips were in a thin line and a hint of sadness was mixed.

He was being honest right now when he showed his worry.

"Hey..." She heard his deep and smooth voice. It worked as a medicine of some kind and she felt some sort of relief when the sound reached her ears.

"Hey.." She managed to croak out and turned her face quickly to wipe the tears off her face.

Ikuto noticed that she didn't want him to see her like this.

He felt as if she didn't trust him enough to let him see her true self.

That hurt him inside.

He really wanted to know her. The true her. The midnight blue man was attached to her, he didn't know how but he wanted her to laugh, he wanted to see her smile, to listen to the melody that was her voice.

He was tired to deny it in himself.

That feeling he got.

He didn't have a name for it so he called it "the feeling".

His emotions weren't certain for her. But nothing was certain when it came to him either so...

" How are you?"

Amu didn't respond... It was obvious she wasn't okay so why hide it anymore...

Ikuto sat next to her, the silence that suffocated them both wasn't pleasant.

Amu was waiting for Ikuto to bring it up, it was no other way.

Ikuto wanted to ask so badly but he knew that if he asked, he would hurt her even more... So he choose another topic. One that was not that serious.

"How did you climb up here? This is my hiding spot." He joked and glared at her with the same meaning. No response. Why was he not surprised? ...

Amu's eyes were glued to the valley. She didn't want to look at him. Those eyes were alluring in a normal note but now they were his strongest weapon and he could make her tell him anything he wanted. Or she could break down right in front of him. She thought that it would be a mixture of both. And the pinkette had a feeling he knew but maybe she was wrong...

And in Ikuto's view he wasn't going to push her in anything.

"I could climb since I was three... I'm an expert now... And your hiding spot is the best spot in the roof so it's close to the mind that I would come here." He suddenly heard the girl next to him say quietly. He sighed.

"And I thought you were sad. I guess since you are that angry I guess I'll go." The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. A few seconds later he realized what he said but since he announced it, Ikuto couldn't back out now.

He got up and turned his back on her to walk to the window, where he got there but something stopped him before his foot made another step on the cement.

A small hand.

Amu didn't know why she jumped when he got up. The pinkette knew she was rude to him without Ikuto doing anything wrong or perverted. Her small hand grabbed the T-shirt and stopped him, his foot in mid air.

"Wait... I'm sorry..." He barely heard her whisper but that was enough.

Enough to make him spin again and sit next to her, closer than before of course. ** ( A/n Meg: Pervert... -.- Ikuto: You know it. )****  
**

Silence ruled again, only the moon shining brightly, the soft light making them both feel calmer than before, the soft gentle breeze running through Amu's hair, bringing her sweet scent to him, strawberries. In the other way Amu was smelling blueberries.

"I know what you want to hear me say... It's just hard for me to ... remember. My brain just unconscionably brings up the topic again but I just can't say it. What an irony don't you think Tsukiyomi?" She laughed bitterly and that made Ikuto's heart sunk. He had never hears so much regret in her voice up until now. She was saying straight the thoughts that made his mind twist all night, staring at her.

Amu felt a wave of calmness washing over her as she finally looked at him. He was watching the scenery in front of them and she couldn't help but admire how beautiful he looked as the moon shined down on him.

Ikuto felt her eyes on him but he continued to observe as he never felt it. After a few seconds he turned to her and his midnight blue orbs met her golden honey ones. _"Beautiful..." _He thought.

A smirk formed on his lips when a small blush crept it's way on her cheeks. This was one way to make things interesting.

"Am I beautiful for you to stare?" Amu was going to let this one slide so she didn't say anything but still the embarrassment was there when he caught her staring at him.

Ikuto could always find a way to make her like this.

She smiled a little, hoping that the man beside her wouldn't notice.

Right... **_(A/n _note the sarcasm)**

"My...My father raced in this ... race." Her quiet voice reached his ears and his head turned to the right, he waited for her to continue with her story. This was a start. She finally trusted him a little.

A little but it was still there.

"I was very little. Five or four maybe?... My dad was driving me from another nanny and he did some tricks. I was enjoying myself pretty much and he offered me to teach me too. I was ecstatic, my dad was my only one true friend and I would give anything to have time with him. Besides the cars were shiny." Both of them laughed as the image of a smiling little Amu watched shiny cars, circling them and poking them.

"We would spend everyday together, talking laughing, racing. He taught me everything I know now. Cars, engines, power shifting: everything in one word. He was the best." A smile was on Amu's lips and Ikuto thought that she was okay.

Not until her smile quickly faded away and his eyes widened at the next words:

"He was killed."

Silence again. Amu licked her dried lips. Every time she would think of that her heart would take another hit, knowing that she wasn't alright.

"Another one of your racers hit him. You should know that every year there is only one race. Only one race. The race that was the most important thing for people in this league.

The Easter track.

They send black cards with ex- eggs and your name saying that it's chosen. My dad was one hell of an Underground racer. No one could beat him. He was racing for his love of the cars. For the thrill to fight and win. My dad was my hero. He didn't want to go when they gave him the card. Ripped it in two and threw it in the trash.

Mistake.

The next day when we were driving back from the freaking grocery store they hit us with a black van. Who would expect that they would hit us?! My father barely survived as we were both sent in the hospital. I got out easy: a few bruises and blood loss but I was fine. As we were getting out through the doors he was mumbling something about betting something over with before anyone else got hurt. I didn't understand him at that time. Now I do.

The last Mistake.

The last one he made in his life.

At the race I begged him not to do this because I felt something bad was going to happen. Everyone was staring at us but we didn't care. He just smiled at me, saying that he was doing this for me. I didn't believe that it would be fine so I clutched to his leg but he got away and shut the door before I could say something else.

At the race was another racer. The one that hit him. He was a sick bastard that thought that gold was more important than a human life." Amu spat with disgust. Anger was boiling again in her.

"There was a sharp turn at the end of the track. The other racers had failed to beat my father. They were the only two people that had survived through the obstacles and that bastard knew the track. The sharp turn, behind it actually was a cliff. The cliff that my dad flew." Her lower lip trembled and Ikuto thought she was gonna choke with her words, he was ready to hug her.

" You know the strangest part? The one that was scared me the most? He was calm, telling me that I will be the best racer in the world. Telling me that it would be fine! How could he say that when he was in the middle of dying!

This is my story.

The part that you know for now." Amu dropped her head on her hands wiping her eyes. They were flowing with tears again.

Ikuto didn't know what to do.

But he knew one thing: He was totally wrong for anything about her.

He thought he knew her by now.

He didn't know shit.

His arms wrapped themselves around Amu's fragile body.

She didn't stop him, more like needing the care and support he was offering to her.

Amu was also wrong about him..

* * *

**Meg: I'ma end it here. :D**

**Amu: Why are your chapters getting short? -.-  
**

**Meg: Because I have to get going and even if it's a weekend I have work to do. -pouts-  
**

**Ikuto: No... I actually like this chapter...  
**

**Amu and Meg: O_O...  
**

**Ikuto: ...What?  
**

**Amu: ... what the...  
**

**Meg: Are you on drugs? Who offered you what to say that?  
**

**Ikuto: -_-* Ha... Ha... Ha... So funny.  
**

**Meg: - whispers to Amu that he is rather on crack for saying something like that and Amu nods-  
**

**Ikuto: Amu... He have stuff to do... - smirks ans he nears Amu, who thinks hard to remember -  
**

**Meg: -.-  
**

**Ikuto: -.-...  
**

**Amu:... What? O.O  
**

**Meg: So dense...  
**

**Ikuto: Well.. not that much but she's innocent you gotta note that.  
**

**Meg: -nods- Yeah, you're right.  
**

**Amu: What the hell are you talking about?!  
**

**Ikuto: Never mind... And for the ones who read this don't forget to say in a review what you thought of this chapter.  
**

**Meg: ^^  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meg: Q.Q TT-TT**

**Ikuto: Why is she sulking? - bored impression-  
**

**Amu: Ikuto! She's sad! Don't make her cry even more! * goes to comfort a sulking Meg*  
**

**Ikuto: Okay, okay Amu-koi~... * is surprised that Amu scolds him*  
**

**Amu: I'm not your Amu-koi! And please be more gentle if you don't mind!  
**

**Ikuto: ... What happened to her?  
**

**Meg: * sniff* I don't know... I feel that ... That no one likes this story... I mean.. I love it and I want to continue writing it but... Not many people like it...  
**

**Amu and Ikuto: ... So... You think that barely no one likes this?  
**

**Meg: *sniff* * nod*  
**

**Amu and Ikuto: -_-  
**

**Meg: Why are you watching me l-like that?...  
**

**Amu: For the first time I'll say this and it's not directed at me: You are stupid!  
**

**Meg: -.- Why am I the stupid one?...  
**

**Ikuto: Look... It's a big idea and it has a plot for a big story... You just don't have the time to update that's all...  
**

**Meg: o.o Oh...  
**

**Amu and Ikuto face palmed****...  
**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Ikuto really didn't have a clue on what to do...

How could he comfort her without saying something that would make her cry even more?!

He worked for Easter... The company that kept him captive killed her hero and father...

Nothing could be more painful than to see the guy that took away your father again and he was sure that the Devil would meet him. She had the best crew she could get and the greatest friends she could find.

Amu unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder and Ikuto froze out of shock once he acknowledged this.

Something soft was touching his neck.

The breeze made her pink locks flow and brush against his neck.

Ikuto smelt... strawberries.

The same intoxicating smell his nose caught when the blue haired man was saved from his burning car.

He just didn't know what to say... His azure blue eyes went down to her trembling frame as her tears landed without a sound on the roof.

_"Why is it that in the most important moments I freeze and don't know what to say or what to do..._

_She... she looks so lonely...  
_

_So sad...  
_

_So... broken."  
_

The only thing he could think of was to gently and slowly wrap his arm around Amu and hug her, in result she quickly soaked the fabric of his shirt. Ikuto didn't care. He didn't care that the breeze sent him chills down his back every time it came in contact with his shirt. He didn't care that his image of a playboy was slipping away fast._  
_

For the first time he could show his true self to some one.

Some one that is in just as much pain as he was.

Some one who could understand how people change and how the heart is slowly withering away, giving into the darkness of the human greed and selfishness.

All that was in his mind was that he couldn't stand to see her in pain.

He was once there.

Ikuto wouldn't let her go there too.

Amu felt as if her heart was slowly ripping.

Not that it had a point to her.

She was surprised that every time she remembered this exact same story it hurt her so much.

The pinkette's sobs quieted down a little as she heard his steady heartbeat against her cheek. It somehow made her calm.

In the quiet night... A husky yet soft voice was heard.

_**"... Tried to take a picture  
Of love  
Didn't think I'd miss her  
That much  
I want to fill this new frame  
But its empty..."**_

_"Is he... is he singing?..." _ Amu's honey gold orbs looked up to her car mate's face. His mesmerizing blue eyes were soft as he was smiling the same way to her.

Amu's breath hitched by how he was staring at her.

It was like he wanted to share her pain.

To make her feel better.

She decided to do just that.

Ikuto smiled slowly to her as he continued his song. **(A/n Play for getter effect. The song is called Empty by The click Five. Do I have to go the "I don't own part" because it obvious that I don't own it :D )**

_**"... Tried to write a letter  
In ink  
Its been getting better  
I think  
I got a piece of paper  
But its empty  
Its empty**_

Maybe we're trying  
Trying too hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
Maybe the timing  
Is beating our hearts  
We're empty ... "

Amu had never heard such soothing sound.

His voice was simply beautiful...

Her glistering with tears golden eyes watched him intently as the man beside her kept singing. She was like in a trance as he kept on...

Ikuto on the other hand felt as if with everyone coming out of his mouth he was lifting a heavy weight off his chest.

_** "...And I've even wondered  
If we  
Should be getting under  
These sheets  
We could lie in this bed  
But its empty  
Its empty**_

Maybe we're trying  
Trying too hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
Maybe the timing  
Is beating our hearts  
We're empty

Oh oh  
Oh oh  
Oooooh  
Oh oh  
Oh oh

Maybe we're trying  
Trying too hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
Maybe the timing  
Is beating our hearts  
We're empty

We're empty  
We're empty..."

The song came to a quiet end.

Amu let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as the song was going. All the way.. Throughout the lyrics... She felt that he was also aching inside.

That she wasn't the only one...

Ikuto was with closed eyes the whole time.

He hadn't realized that the was a single tear on his cheek.

That was until he felt a soft touch on the exact same place.

Amu was only wiping away his tear. Yet.. the touch ment to him so much more...

He felt as if she wanted to erase his sadness too...

"That was... beautiful." He heard her soft whisper as they stayed in the same position: Amu in his arms, him being the one who held a tight grip as if he was afraid to let her go.

"... Thank you." No smirks, to sarcastic retorts, no nothing. Just a sincere thank you.

They spent a few more minutes when both of them felt the need to say something.

"I.." They both said a the same time but laughed a little after that.

"You go first."

"Okay... Listen... I'm sorry."

"... What?..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk at first and I was acting like that the whole way up until now. I didn't know about your past or your story and I kept an opinion of you in my head that was so stupid I didn't realize how much until I saw you here crying your eyes out. " Amu pouted at that part. She hated when other people besides her closest people saw her cry..

Ikuto's first thought was that she was cute.

"I ... I didn't know how to act around you you know... You are the first girl that didn't fall on my feet and kiss the ground where I walk... I thought you were different. I thought you didn't care about anything and that you are just a tough shell to crack. I thought that after knowing your secrets I would know you perfectly and I would use that as something against you. But I was despicably wrong. You are nothing like that. Actually to think about it... You are just... Unique.."

Ikuto's speech wasn't long but it was enough to melt Amu's heart.

The emotions that she felt just a little ago were slowly but surely faded away...

The pinkette didn't remember the last time when it passed faster.

Ikuto just... worked that way on her.

The wasn't a time that she wasn't enchanted by his azure eyes and beauty or his personality and character.

NOT IN THAT WAY YOU THINK!

She just admired the way he could act so free and careless.

Both of them felt a wave of relaxation hit them...

"Yeah... Well... Maybe I was a little wrong about you too.." Amu wasn't going to say anything else. She had embarrassed herself too much in front of him.

Besides...

She may have found some affection for him..

That's the closest he was going to get at this time.

Ikuto had sensed that and he knew that she wasn't going to say anything else in the near future.

They decided to stay in silence for some time.

Ikuto would show her some starts that formed figures and Amu would laugh at how he would make them look.

The big bear, for example, looked like a frying pan and he made a a whole story how the pan went up there.

Suddenly something came up in Ikuto's mind.

It wade him smirk even wider than usual.

That made Amu think he was a creep.

"Hey... Devil... Since you didn't finish your song.. And I sung one already and you said it was great... Doesn't that mean that I win?"

A pair of honey colored orbs widened in horror.

"IKUTOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Meg: Ah... How I like to write little cliffhangers! ^-^ **

**Ikuto: And how you like to write short chapters...  
**

**Amu: * nods*  
**

**Meg: ... Shut up... -.-  
**

**Amu: Anyway... What's the song that you made Ikuto sing?  
**

**Meg: Oh... It's Empty by The-  
**

**Ikuto: We know already... You said it earlier remember?  
**

**Meg: Well then why are you asking me? -_-  
**

**Amu: We meant what song is it and why?****  
**

**Meg: It's a slow song I found while browsing by You tube... Ah... Such wonder could be found.. The song is really good and I cried the first time I heard it actually so...  
**

**Ikuto: You cried...  
**

**Meg: Yep. ^-^ So please R&R ok?  
**

**Ikuto: Here we go again...  
**

**Amu: Shut it. * whacks Ikuto on the head and he pouts cutely*  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Meg: Haloooooooooo! ^-^ *starts jumping around like a goat* **

**Ikuto: ...o.o  
**

**Amu: ...o-o  
**

**Meg: WHATTT?! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M ON DRUGS?!  
**

**Ikuto: ... Are you?  
**

**Amu: Because if you are I know a very good clinic where you can-  
**

**Meg: ... -_-* ... Can't some one like me be happy without these accusations?!  
**

**Ikuto and Amu: ... No.  
**

**Meg: * prepares some duck tape* Any ways... While I do what I normally do to people who bother me you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Ikuto and Amu start to have cold sweat going down their forehead...**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

Both of the "love birds" didn't want the moment on the roof to end but if they stayed longer the others would start searching for them so they got down to the first floor, Amu all better but with a flushed from anger face and a smirking Ikuto.

He knew that he was going to win.

Amu wasn't going to let him.

They took slow steps... And they didn't even know why...

At the last step they heard shouting and the beeping from the TV in the living room. Kukai and Utau were at it again...

"I win!"

"No I won! You just beat me by the second!"

"Yeah right! In your dreams pretty boy!"

"Oh.. so you admit it finally?"

"Hell no! Even my pet chinchilla is cuter than you!"

"... That's a good ... pretty little .. thingey ... right?"

"It's a big furry mouse you idiot!"

"You compare me with a rat?!"

"Yes! And I'll go even lower!"

"Oh well- "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CONSTANT BUCKERING! IF YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING NICE TO EACH OTHER GO TO BED! YOU HAVE TO RACE TOMORROW!" The only one no one expected to scream..: Kairi.

All of them knew that these kind of "competitions" bothered him the most because he couldn't concentrate in his book that he was constantly carrying with him.

Poor Kairi..

But he was right. Tomorrow was their quarter-final.

Yes.. Their quarter-final. There aren't that good racers nowadays in Japan. But this time it was in the night.

There weren't many good racers in Japan. All of them were wanna be-s.

It was a little hard to believe how they made it that easy.

Amu and Ikuto observed the living room: Kukai and Utau were .. well, you know where, Kairi and Yaya were talking NORMALLY O.O , Nikaido and Yukari were eating dinner and Nagihiko and Rima were... was Rima sitting in Nagihiko's lap?!

Amu's eyes were the size of plates.

"RIMAAA! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HIS LAP!?" She screamed and that caught every body's attention, even Kukai and Utau stopped their game. Rima was blushing crazy by now from all the eyes that were staring at her and Nagihiko was... smirking?!

Ikuto was the same... Boys...

"So...you finally did it eh?" He asked Nagihiko and now everyone could see a little blush on his face, while Rima was poking it with curiosity. Amu's eyebrow twitched.

"You. I am going to kill you..." She trailed off eying Rima. The little girl watched Amu with pleading eyes. She really wanted her "older sister" to approve Nagihiko.

After everything that happened she didn't want anyone to be sad or heartbroken.

Amu saw the plea in her eyes. She knew the younger girl deserved happiness so she made her choice.

"- if you do something that would hurt her. If I see even one tear in her eyes I. WILL. HUNT. YOU. DOWN. AND. KILL. YOU. SLOWLY. AND PAINFULLY. "

The sadistic Amu had come on the surface and everyone got a step back while chills ran down Nagihiko's spine. He knew that The Devil was telling the truth.

Rima on the other side was glowing with happiness.

She jumped from Nagihiko's lap and ran to Amu, hugging her tight.

She loved her.. so much.

What happened was out of control even for her.

* * *

**A/N Okay... now This is going to be a one shot in the story... o.O okay.. that was weird. Please tell me if I'm rushing things or I need to slow down a bit. Now... here goes..**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Rima was crying silently in Nagihiko's arms. She couldn't catch her breath as tears smudged her makeup and made her vision go all blurry.

Nagihiko on the other hand was tearing apart inside, seeing her cry like this.

They knew each other for only a few days but the little fire ball captured his attention and his thoughts constantly. Whenever she passed him, he always diverted his head in her way, whenever she was in the room he had a hard time concentrating on what he was doing and was nervous. Maybe she was watching him at that moment, or at the next one, or the next one, or after that, or after that or even at the last moment...

He would get this weird knot every time she looked at him and when she talked to him... It was weird for him to jump someone right?..

But now, seeing her, crying her eyes out, he just wanted to hug her tight and never let her go...

"I'm sorry..."

The whisper was shaky and you could barely hear it but he did. And when he did he froze.

Why was she apologizing?

He looked at her with concern. Her fragile frame was turned to him, her eyes were filled with tears.

Rima was.. tired. She didn't realize how tired she was from all of this. Every single time something touched the wounds that everyone had inside they kept their distance from each other, all of them know that each of them need time to get back to their "cool and spicy"act.

They were the best of friends. But when someone dared to touch the bad past all of them backed away like hurt and afraid animals.

She just wanted this over with.

Until each and everyone of them had found their porpoise to wake up in the moment all of them were just going to ... keep fooling themselves.

But Nagihiko... He was different. He was... gentle. He wasn't like anyone she knew, and talk about boys. She hated all boy kind.

"Why are you apologizing? It's me who should say sorry. I.. I pushed you too far. At first I thought that you were just cranky... But now I see that you have your reasons." She continued to stare at him, the tears that hadn't fall down were making her eyes pop out in a way that Nagihiko thought that she was just like a baby animal. She was just too cute.

"Do you...wanna know?"

There. That was it. What more could she offer to him?

He had her hooked.

Her heart got faster every time he looked at her, talked to her, smiled at her.

He sneaked in her thoughts and couldn't leave her alone.

He was always there.

He became her world so quickly.

Nagihiko, at just a few inches away, was shocked.

She... was finally going to let him in her world?

At the same time he was honored.

He had finally earned her trust, yes, for only for a few days of fights and quarrels. But you could never know until you meet the person who you love.

"Only if you want to... But... I would like to know... Of course, if you don't mind." The purple haired boy said uncertainly, he didn't want to scare her, or even worse, make her feel like he was pushing her.

But, to his relief, she didn't think that way because with her shaky voice, she started to tell him about her passed hell.

"I was... I was very young when I realized that happy endings were a fake. My real parents despised me, hated me, avoided me. They did every thing so that I could "learn my lessons". In other words I was almost everyday let in my room, almost left to starve. They often forgot me. At some point I even wanted to just.. die. My life was pointless. Useless. You would want me?"

Silent tears again filled her eyes and threatened to spill.

"I guess my so called parents thought that too because when one day they barged into my room, throwing some papers in my face and yelling. When I read what was on the paper my world crashed fully.

They had decided to discharge me.

I was thrown out with all my things and little money to survive. Luckily, a few days after that I was found and sent to an orphanage. No one talked to me, no one dared to say a thing. And I liked it that way. For a kid, with nothing, people were treating me a lot nicer and I was a little happy. A week later, a couple came and said they wanted to adopt me. It was fine by me, because they seemed nice, and I had no one to part from.

But that was just on the outside.

The couple was really a bunch of masochists who..."

She stumbled.

"Who thought that it was funny to start... Doing unpleasant things with me. Like... raping... They were laughing the entire time and it was pure hell. I was just destroyed inside and when I was just too ...passive to what they were doing, they got bored and I was on the streets again. But this time I couldn't do anything to buy myself food. At first comedy was my way to get money. But then... I just couldn't do it anymore. I was disappointed, hurt and betrayed too many times to care if I lived or not. At my death's strike who do you think found me?

Amu.

Yes, that's our great leader, The Devil's true name: Amu. Hinamori Amu.

She was younger, we were both what, 12?

She was walking around and found me on the ground, all dirty and with a grumbling stomach.

She lifted me up and when I was just too tired and hungry to move, I let her carry me in her home. She fed me and gave me a bath. All the time I was looking at her like she was an alien."

Rima's laugh was sad.

"She didn't leave me alone. I tried to run away from her at least two times because I thought that she wanted to hurt me as well. But she kept her smile and jokes and assured me that I was safe.

I laughed at her face back then.

I didn't believe her.

She was just the same as the other liars.

But that stubborn pinkette was just... so nice to me. She grew on me and now I just can't imagine what was I going to do if we didn't meet...

Probably be food for the street dogs.

She was my shelter, my "bigger" sister.

Amu is always there for me. Always protecting me. We went to school together and when people stared asking me questions, she backed them off and from that day no one dared to mess with me.

Amu is everything to me.

And if your pretty stupid friend hurt her, I will skin him alive, boil him in water and enjoy doing it very much."

It was amazing how from total shock, she could take Nagihiko to boiling rage and anger, to a breathtaking sadness, and then back again total shock.

About her parents, about what she had been through, about every thing they did to her that she didn't deserve..Nagihiko was pissed.

He didn't care where they were, how they were doing, or do they even live anymore but Nagihiko wanted just to go and slap both of her parents. Hard.

How dare they leave their own child alone?! And then discharge her just like she wasn't of use to them anymore?!

She wasn't a thing for them to play with, then get bored from and then don't care if she even lived?!

What kind of monsters are they?!

He was disgusted of them.

"Hey you... don't mop around just because you heard my story. Please. It's not only me, there are even worse situations so I am lucky. But .. please. Don't feel bad or sad. I hate pity."

The little blond poked him on the cheek and smiled. Nagihiko was again taken back. How could she smile so brightly like that in these kind of moments?...

"You should really do something about your mumbling. And besides, I told you not to look down at me with pity or I'll whop your ass."

He quickly nodded.

Even in this condition she could still give him a mean fight.

She went down to his face.

Slowly, almost as if she didn't want to scare him.

Wait! Were they gonna kiss?!

But, but but but, he wasn't ready! He hadn't even kissed a girl before!

Nagihiko closed worriedly his eyes, the boy didn't know what to expect.

Were they gonna kiss? What were her lips like? Soft? Warm? Or maybe she would taste like cherries?

He felt something soft against his forehead.

The purple haired boy opened his eyes to meet her just a few centimeters away from him.

She just put her forehead against his.

A smirk appeared on her pink lips.

"I don't know. Do I taste like cherries?"

"...Rima-chan..."

Nagihiko has never blushed so dark in his life.

**~End of Flashback :D ~**

**Amu's POV (finally eh? :D ) **

I cannot believe that she didn't tell me!

But still... if she's happy, I'm happy. that's all I want for her.

Utau whacked Kukai on the head with the game controller as she got up.

Kukai of course took his time to check her body out as she was stretching. That was the second whack for.

She looked at me with a little smirk and I looked at her with confusion.

What was with the look?  
"Time for bed. And I think that Devil has plans for the bed. After all... she's sharing it."

* * *

**Amu: OH MY GOD, YOU FINISHED IT!**

**Ikuto: ... Yeah, I know... o.O**

**Me: -_- I'm gonna whack you both down..**

**Amu: Fin, fine, enough of the jokes. I hope that you planned the next one out...**

**Me: Of course! How do you think otherwise?!**

**Ikuto: ...Can I say them in factors, or in points, or I could make a list or-**

**Me: Enough!**

**Amu: Maybe I could help... * they start to plan it out while I get some tape***

**Me with a wicked smile: Come here...**

**Ikuto and Amu gulp: ...No, thank you. We'll pass.**

**Me: Oh no, you won't...**

**P.s. Don't forget to leave a review of your thoughts from this chapter! ^-^ Nice to see all of you again, if you still tolarate my sloppy updating... ^^" **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me:Gi~ ^^ How are ya guys? Let's see here... time to get cozy and start writing. *smiles***

**Amu: Hey Megu-chan~**

**Ikuto:Sup.**

**Me: O- O**

**Amu: ... =.=" Where did that came from?**

**Ikuto: Yeah... Who got in your bed?**

**Me: Okay, first... NOTHING got in my bed... just my cat ^-^ and second you are nice... Anyways, just hurry. I can't wait to give it to them! ^-^**

**Amu and Ikuto whisper to each other: Are we that mean...? Any ways, here. What she wanted:**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? Say that again, I dare you!" Amu screamed at Utau, jumping like there was a hole under her and she would fall any second. She launched herself at Utau, who was with a sadistic smirk. Both of the girls lowered their bodies, as if they were predators and their pray was standing in front of them. They were observing each other: Amu was furious, how dare Utau say something like that?! Just on whose side is she here?!

Now Utau...She was flat out smirking in Amu's face, enjoying the distress she was causing her comrade. Like hell was she gonna let this chance of good fun slip past her..Besides... Amu has something for that guy, she was sure... Now she would just have to back away after this. For two reasons, not for anything else: 1: She would do enough to prove her point. ; 2: No one likes to be skinned alive right?...

While the two "predators" were "observing" the others were watching intently. Meaning:

Yukari and Nikaido were making a bet on who would win.

Yaya was betting on Amu.

Kairi was trying to persuade her not to bet...

Nadeshiko was to frightened to do anything else...

Nagihiko was watching with an open mouth. _"Are they really gonna...? ... _He sighed. _"What else should I expect? They surprise us every day in every way..."_

Rima sweat dropped while betting that both of them were gonna fall exhausted from the fight and fall asleep on the couch.

...

Now, what do you think that Kukai and Ikuto were doing?

Watching their girls intently and smirking of course.

Kukai was checking out Utau... He bet every thing on the girl that moved his interest, beat him in video games, compared him to rats and cursed him, with out a care that he was one of the most wanted playboys in Japan..

Ikuto...He wouldn't say it not now nor ever but he was exited. The Devil with whom he just had one of the moments in his life, was now looking as sexy as ever with anger in her eyes, her posture and the determination that she showed.

He poured his heart with that song.

Without knowing it, he was letting her in his heart. Slowly. But surely.

And frankly... He wasn't bothered. He wasn't scared.

For the first time in a while he would let a girl this close to his heart.

He only hoped that she wasn't going to find the scratched and sewed up pieces of his heart and rip them again.

He only hoped that... That he wasn't going to get hurt by the one he trusts and cherishes.

"I'm sure my Utau's gonna win.." Kukai whispered in his ear, making the blueberry smirk.

Yeah, right.

"Don't count on it. Just watch as Devil- Koi blows your Utau away..." Both of them sat on the floor, a few steps from them the girls were now furious but not at each other.

"What the fuck you mangy pervs?!"

"Who the eff are you calling "your Utau" -"

"And who effing told you to put a "Koi"after my name, you ..." Amu was so darn pissed.

"You baka! Who do you think you're betting on?! Do you want us to whop your asses, because we can do it any time, any day blindfolded!"

Ikuto and Kukai backed away.

That was the best they could do..

Who would want to be near two pissed demons with fire surrounding them, in their eyes and on their fists? It was like they shrunk and the girls got bigger, sadistic smirks on their faces and visible veins on the side of their foreheads.

The boys sweat dropped while backing away more and slowly.

"W-We w-weren't b-betting on you g-girls or anything..." Kukai stumbled on his words... poorly... But it was obvious he was going to get beaten tonight.

And what was worse for the guys was that the girls were smirking (Nade a bit relieved that with that the fight was going to be avoided), Yaya was laughing at all of this, screaming "Yay! Girly fights!" and Kairi was hiding behind his book... The boy with glasses really liked Yaya... but she was screaming so loud he thought he was going to go deaf..

Yukari was enjoying herself... On one side with this the mocking of "girl power" was going to stop... on the other half she knew that both girls weren't going to kill the boys.. Just...Bruise them a little.

"Come here~..." Both the pinkette and the blonde's sweet voices were chocking Ikuto and Kukai. They were looking like they were gonna die any moment..Well, they were probably right..

No thank you... We'll pass..." Ikuto spoke and straightened himself. A smirk appeared again. "Wasn't the fight about you and me... in a bed... alone... in the silent night..."

"S-SHUT THE E-EFF UP Y-YOU MANGY P-PERVERT!" Amu's face was flushed beyond now. The words that were rolling down Ikuto's tongue were pronounced so seductively, husky and as made... like... a promise for the following nights...

"Yeah, be perverted all ya want with her in your room." Kukai and Utau said in unison and grinned at each other.

They were actually alike if you look at them closer...

"Now... Devil...Where were we? Oh yes. You and that pervert in bed... Well... Shall we settle this?"

"With pleasure."

Amu smirked and jumped on Utau, in response the blond dodged easily her attack and was going to give her a kick in the stomach when Amu stopped her leg with her hands while sending her own leg to meet her side.

Utau's smirk was still there.

"Awww... Did you get soft?" She said jumping away, landing softly a few steps in front of the dazed boys.

Kukai had never seen the blond look so daring and... well... the word he used a lot: sexy.

He watched as Utau started to run to the pinkette jumping in the air in the process and flipping in 360 degrees, finishing her move with a kick from her right leg from above.

Amu dodged while flipping and gave a pose with her extended hand, slowly her fingers were doing the motion "Bring it on.."

"Fine... But when you complain that you broke something again, don't come and take it on me!"

"Wasn't gonna."

Both girls continued to fight, watched by their amazed audience.

"Is... Is this usual for them?" Nagihiko asked his _girlfriend._ He liked saying the word girlfriend and thinking of Rima. She sighed but nodded.

"Sometimes they would go even five times a day.. We tried to stop them but in the end, we were the ones that took the hits... So we left them fighting each other. That's how they argue." The little blond raised her shoulders, still sitting on Nagihiko's lap.

Yaya was rooting for Amu. "Go, go AMU! I bet a lollipop on you, don't you dare make me lose it!" Kairi was on the verge of being desperate... She seriously bet a lollipop? ...

"Oh come on guys...Why do you have to do this? If you continue to do this... I.." Nade was not going to let her friends fight like that or for heaven's sake- hurt each other!

"I won't vote for anybody!" She said. But no one heard her. Fine then, she sighed. Her vote was out.

At that moment Amu was trying to kick Utau but she again dodged it, her fist flying towards her friend, both had those smirks again.

They knew that they weren't going to hurt each other. They loved each other too much.

Kukai was blown out.

The girl moved more than him!

She was jumping, hitting, cutting the air with fists and kicks, that smirk adoring her face.

He watched her with his mouth slightly open as she was moving gracefully around them, not braking anything or hurting anyone by mistake.

Utau was like no other girl.

She was one in a million.

And Kukai was starting to realize that if he let her go, he would be the biggest idiot in the world.

Like it or not, she was going to be his.

Period.

Beside the amazed boy was the blueberry.

He couldn't even put two words together.

Ikuto was watching like in slow motion as Utau's attacks were easily dodged and returned by the pinkette.

Her hair flowed around her, making her look like an angel in war, her muscles flexing while moving. Sweat was on her forehead and she was staring to breath uneven but she still looked incredible to him.

He could watch her all day, no matter what she was doing. Fighting, cooking even sleeping.

Didn't matter to him. As long as she wasn't out of his sight.

The one thing he knew for sure was that he was attached to her.

In a way that it was starting to frighten him.

His heart wasn't listening him at all ever since she came.

The Underground Devil.

The angel with no name.

"Giving up? I can see you're staring to breath in deeper than usual.." Utau's voice rang in the silenced room, making everyone go out of their train of thoughts.

"In your dreams maybe? Oh wait... I'll beat you there even then."

Better not speak before you act.

Both of them were tired and every one could see it.

It was god only knows what time, they were exhausted, especially Amu.

Yet she still acted like it was nothing at all and that she had the strength to finish this with one final blow.

But luck wasn't on both sides as when the last syllable was spoken both of them sighed softly as they and every one saw like in slow motion how their legs couldn't handle them anymore and the fell down.

Kukai and Ikuto knew what to do.

Both of them jumped out from their seats and caught the girls just as they were going to fall completely on the carpet.

Kukai caressed Utau's red cheeks smiling as Ikuto wrapped his Arms around Amu's waist.

"Wait right there!" Yukari's voice boomed in the room, turning the heads of the sports lover and playboy.

"What about the vote? Where is she going to sleep? And you. " She pointed to Kukai, who flinched, afraid, of the finger that was pointed towards him.

Nikaido was trying to calm her down.

"Now Yukari-K- I mean Yukari, don't be so hard on them... It's not their fault -"

"S-Shut it N-Nikaido." The guys were wondering on what to be amazed: By the the fast that Nikaido almost called Yukari with "Koi" or the fast that he was standing up to her.. To be honest, he was scared of her from the start... But now...

"Let's do it now." Kairi said standing up. He wasn't that naive. He knew what was going on. And for the sake of his ears and Yaya, he would support it. JUST THIS ONCE... But he will..

"Fine." Nadeshiko nodded. Every body else knew.

"Ikuto sings amazingly even though he doesn't want any one to show it. So I vote for him." Kukai said while lifting up a sleeping peacefully Utau.

"I vote for Ikuto."

"I don't vote." Nade was going to keep her promise.

"Since Amu-chii defended my betting, I'll go for her." Ikuto was sure that inside Amu would be thanking deeply Yaya. That was IF she was awake.

The pinkette was sleeping peacefully in his arms. She fit perfectly in them.

He smiled tenderly at her without noticing it.

"I vote for Amu." Rima didn't want to be in Amu's bad side once she wakes up.

"I vote for Ikuto."

"So do I Nagihiko-kun."

"So... I get the final call eh?" Yukari looked down, she was now serious. This was a big decision. Her Amu would sleep in the arms of a playboy.

...Ah well... Amu owed her for the prank in the police station three weeks ago...

She looked up and saw Ikuto smiling so sweetly at Amu..

Besides...

Now she may have found something.

Something new.

"I give you permission."

That surprised everyone in the room.

Especially Ikuto.

He thought that for sure she would bail the pinkette out..

"I give you permission. BUT!" ... He knew it..

What was it? To sleep in the furthest side of the bed? Not to even talk to her?

"If you hurt her in ANY way. I will kill you."

And that was a promise.

He shivered from the harshness but wasn't scared.

Both of them knew that he wouldn't do it even if he wanted to.

Never.

"You have my word." Al though it wasn't necessary he promised and with a smile left all of them to go to his room.

As he was on the stairs, he felt Amu shiver and stir in his arms and she put her hands out and under her head to rest on his chest.

_"Damn... she really is cute..."_

She smiled a little in her sleep and he couldn't help but think and wonder what was she dreaming about. And if it wasn't what... the who had captured her mind.

He got quickly to his room and opened the door quietly and slowly.

Ikuto didn't turn the light as he walked in and directly put her on his king sized bed.

The darkness of the walls weren't helping either. He got in his bathroom and got a wet washcloth to get rid of the sweat on her forehead.

After cleaning her, he undressed to his boxers and thought that that sweater and the outfit as whole wasn't the best thing to go to sleep.

So.

He quickly found a solution.

He called for Nade to come and undress her while he was taking a shower.

She came with some clothes that he couldn't see because of the darkness and went in his bathroom.

The stress from today needed to be washed away.

The hot water met his skin, as he sighed in satisfaction and relief. His blank look wasn't directed to the black and blue tiles in his bathroom but they weren't in this reality at all.

He recalled singing to her.

His emotions hiding behind every word, every note.

Her gentle smile after that.

Their moment on the roof was priceless to him.

"Ehm... You okay? You've been there for a while.. She's done." Nade's voice came on the other side of the bathroom door and shortly after dressing in the clothes that he brought with him, he got out and thanked her for her help.

"I hope she gets some rest."

_ "Was that...a double meaning?" _He thought but before his question was spoken, the door was shut quietly.

His azure blue eyes went to his bed where the pinkette's chest slowly and calmly went up and down.

He smiled as he walked up to the bed and got under the covers.

His arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer, his nostrils filled with her intoxicating sent.

Her hair was so soft, she was so soft and warm.

He snuggled closer to her, like a cat seeking warmth and closed his eyes.

"...Wh...where...am I...?" Amu's deep from slumber and sweet voice came a few seconds after.

Ikuto smiled in her neck.

"You are where you belong..."

"oh...okay...You smell nice..." With that she was deep in sleep again.

Ikuto smiled again.

Only this girl could make him smile like that with just a few words.

Until the morning dew them apart he was going to sleep like this from now on.

That was decided.

* * *

**Amu: *blushes furiously***

**Ikuto: .. *smirks as he pulls her towards him* Well...for the first time in a while you said that to me ..**

**Amu: W-Well... *mumbles under her breath* it's not like it's a lie...**

**Ikuto: I heard that..**

**Amu: iIpPPPP! Ikuto, that's not fair! Damn you and your cat eared hearing. * she glares his ears***

**Ikuto: Wanna touch? *smirks***

**Amu blushes again but she touches his ears, making him purr...**

**Me: *whispers*I feel... useless...Anyways... I will let them be lovey dovey for now... So... This is the 15th chapter! ^^ That's me for today. I hope you leave a review of what you thought about it. So, see ya next time I update. *peace sign again* :D **


End file.
